De veelas y amores
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry miró el pequeño pergamino que contenía el poema que había encontrado...parecía que alguien había considerado que la corrección del poema de Ginny era un reto mucho más interesante que escribir sobre simples raíces y hojas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **De Veelas & Amores**

 **by Liesel Everdeen . freya** - **uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

A Draco le gustaba Harry Potter. Si, el veela lo escogió como su compañero, pero fue Draco quien notó su gran magia primero y todo lo demás que hacía que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente, como el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa o lo torpe que era cuando estaba nervioso. Puede que le odiase al principio, pero con el tiempo se había ganado su confianza y su apoyo secreto. Si antes no podía dejar de mirarle constantemente, ahora su mirada no se despegaba de él. Y cuando uno hacía eso, no solo descubría lo malo de una persona, también lo bueno. Y Draco había quedado prendido de la calidez de su sonrisa y el valor con el que enfrentaba sus miedos. Aunque también había descubierto cosas malas, realmente malas, como su habilidad para bailar.

Y esa si que es mala, pensó, sonriendo ligeramente y mientras le ponía miel de maple a su tostada, pues con su reciente situación hereditaria, el azúcar se había vuelto imprescindible en su dieta. No solo era buena para su allure, sino que también le ayudaba con los ánimos, los cuales eran necesarios ahora que planeaba acercarse al moreno.

Con la presión de ser un veela ahora, y la insistencia de sus amigos, el rubio había decidido decirle que era su pareja. Así que, con sus nervios y con los del veela encima, esperó con impaciencia la primera clase, que por suerte le tocaba con los gryffindors. Estaba tan entusiasmado por ello, que no notó cuando empezó a salir su allure, hasta que varios de sus compañeros slytherins lo miraron con cara embobada.

Tras un codazo de Blaise, el rubio miró a Pansy intentando concentrarse; y una vez a salvo, ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada a las serpientes, quienes aceptaron sus disculpas sin gran problema. Al finalizar la clase, motivado por la mirada de sus amigos, salió del salón en su búsqueda y lo encontró parado en la puerta del salón. Le daba la espalda a Draco, pero se había detenido, así que empezó a caminar hacia él, feliz; hasta que vio algo que le rompió el corazón a su veela.

Potter sonrió al mirar a Ginny y le tomó suavemente la mano. Ella sonrió también y le dio un leve beso en los labios, con las mejillas tan rosadas que parecían querer imitar a su cabello. Por un momento esperó esperanzado que Harry se separara de ella, pero cuando la apretó levemente contra ella se quedó petrificado. Deseó huir, no haberlo visto. Deseó que su veela no estuviera llorando, para que él no pudiera sentir la necesidad de imitarla; pero era muy tarde, había confirmado sus terrores. Su pareja no estaba enamorada de él. Amaba a alguien más. No le correspondería.

El dolor se transformó en pánico en él. No quería morir. No podía ver esto. Regresó al aula, tratando de recomponer su expresión, pero sus amigos supieron que había ido mal cuando ni siquiera pudo mirarlos. Estaba tan ilusionado…

Y Potter mató la ilusión de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Pansy al verlo en un ataque de pánico.

-Sale con Weasley- la sola frase lo hizo romper en llanto.

-Oh, cariño.

-Él la besó frente a mí.

Pansy lo abrazó suavemente.

-Aún puedes decirle.

-No, quiero ir a casa. No quiero verlo.

-Draco…

-Todo estará bien, Draco- murmuró el italiano, tomando el lugar de Pansy. Ella lo dejó, mirando a Theo con la esperanza de que pudiera decir algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, pero Theo negó con la cabeza,sabiendo que nada podía hacer sentir mejor a un veela destrozado.

-Estará bien-repitió Blaise, balanceándose suavemente.

Draco no le creyó pero asintió, agradecido de tenerlos ahí. Se dejó consolar y aprovechar ese cariño, distinto al que necesitaba, pero reconfortante.

-Bien, te pondré un poco de glamour y todo estará bien. Saldremos del salón e iremos directo a casa, si necesitas que te consintamos lo haremos, si necesitas estar solo te daremos tu espacio.

-De acuerdo.

-Vayamos a casa.

Salieron silenciosamente, pero a pesar de eso el rubio sintió la mirada verde sobre él. No la correspondió. Caminó hasta su cama, y cuando la tuvo al alcance se tiró en ella.

Durmió el resto del día, quería olvidar. Olvidar lo estúpido que fue al creer que podría intentarlo, que quizá habría esperanza. Su veela quería eliminar a Weasley, seducir a su pareja, hacerle notar que él era mejor que ella. Draco podría considerar esa posibilidad pero el moreno se veía tan feliz con ella que no quiso hacerle eso. La pelirroja pertenecía a su mundo, se casarían, tendría una familia y envejecerían juntos viendo a sus nietos crecer...

Despertó de su sueño y abrazó la almohada, intentando consolar su llanto e intentando dormir de nuevo. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Dormir y olvidar.

Quizá mañana podría hacerle frente a su situación, buscar una solución, hablar con Potter. Mañana, aun si todo empeoraba, podría soportarlo como el Malfoy que era.

Pero no hoy.

No cuando sentía que con solo ver a Harry se rompería.

Esto era absurdo, se dijo a sí mismo. Era absurdo estar en cama llorando por Potter, total y absolutamente absurdo cuando en segundo solo quería partirle la cama.

Lo mejor era dormir e ignorar al mundo.

Dormir y olvidar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **De Veelas & Amores**

 **.**

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como el prado mientras crece,_

 _y el pelo negro como el cielo que oscurece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso_

.

.

Harry miró el pequeño pergamino que contenía el poema que había encontrado, al tratar de recoger una pluma que hace momentos se le había caído. La tinta era verde, la letra fina y elegante, y el pedazo de pergamino parecía haber sido arrancado sin duda de la esquina de unos apuntes porque podía ver, sin duda alguna, el inicio de la palabra caldero. Parecía que alguien más se había distraído, al igual que Harry, mientras hacía una larga asignación de Snape y había considerado que la corrección del poema de Ginny era un reto mucho más interesante que escribir sobre simples raíces y hojas.

Desconocía el remitente, pero envió un gracias mental a aquella persona que lo había relacionado con la vida y la naturaleza, y se había tomado la molestia de pensar en él. De pronto, las letras se desvanecieron y formaron una única línea, que dibujó un dragón. Este lo miró y sacudió sus alas traviesamente, volando por su pequeño espacio. A su vuelo, se unió una luna, que se creó cuando el dragón dejó salir lo que parecían unas líneas en forma de fuego,y finalmente un pequeño prado, en el que la criatura se permitió descansar. Harry, admirado, tocó su cabeza; pero la criatura se sacudió y lo miró ferozmente, antes de escribir nuevamente el poema.

Él sonrió aún más.

Guardó el papel en su bolsillo, decidiendo que lo guardaría en su baúl antes de perderlo o Ginny lo viera. Se dirigió a las Mazmorras, ya que su siguiente clase era Pociones, y suspiró al ver a la chica acercarse por el pasillo con Hermione. La pelirroja lo ignoró y continuó su camino, a pesar de que Hermione se detuvo a su lado; como si no lo hubiera notado o no le importara.

-Hola, Harry- saludó apenada Hermione. -Veo que sigue molesta.

El mencionado asintió. Ni siquiera tenía curiosidad de que hacía ella por ahí cuando debería estar en sus propias clases. Probablemente solo quería mostrarle a Harry lo muy indignada que se sentía al no ser consentida en su último capricho.

-No parece gustarle mucho la idea de que no la había escogido como Cazadora principal. -Respondió.-Bueno, tampoco parece feliz de que había dicho que no tengo prisa por casarme frente a todos. No sé por qué habríamos de pensar en casarnos si apenas retomamos la relación. Ni siquiera sé por qué surgió el tema. Solo tengo 17 años, casarme no está en mis planes. Primero quiero preocuparme por sobrevivir, gracias.

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, y el moreno sabía lo que diría incluso antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Siempre he dicho que el quidditch saca más disgustos que festejos, y el tema surgió porque Parvati mencionó que sus padres se casaron antes de salir de Hogwarts ¿Vienes de la biblioteca? ¿Has visto a Ron? Probablemente dirá que estaba acabando la asignación de hoy, pero sé que ha estado huyendo de mí-se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

Harry sonrió.

-Claro que no- Mencionó, y no dijo más, siguiendo su camino a las Mazmorras. Ella lo siguió de cerca. -Debe estar por ahí con Seamus y Dean. Tampoco está muy feliz conmigo, así que se escapó hace rato. Lo verás cuando llegue tarde.

-Deberían dejarlo ustedes dos-respondió Hermione.

-¿Ron y yo? No podemos, él siempre defiende a Ginny, ni siquiera me escucha.

-No, Ginny y tu. Su relación. En este año han salido tres meses, y de esos, dos se la han pasado peleando.

-El primero casi no nos vimos, seguíamos de vacaciones.

-Ese es mi punto. Sus pleitos parecen ser de gran asunto de todos. Todos parecen opinar y tener derecho de indignarse con uno de ustedes si creen que no se portan bien con la otra persona. Más que una relación, ustedes parecen tener una compromiso social para hacer feliz a los demás.

Harry no contestó, pero en su interior pensó que quizá Hermione tenía razón. Las batallas no le hacían bien a ninguno de los tres; y, en cierta forma, Ginny no podía dejar ir a Dean Thomas. A pesar de decir en alto lo mucho que amaba a Harry, siempre al pelear iba con él; y Harry quería pensar que era solo para hablar y desahogarse.

-¿Entonces, terminaste el ensayo de Snape?-preguntó Hermione y Harry asintió, entrando al aula. Su mirada se cruzó con Malfoy, quien lo miró apenas segundos antes de voltear de nuevo su mirada a Parkinson.

-Hey Draco,-escuchó que murmuraba la morena cuando cruzó-¿tú sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? ¿Qué pusiste en la asignación que dejó la profesora de Estudios Muggles?

Harry casi rió al escucharla y afinó el oído para oír la respuesta del rubio. Su respuesta había sido 'Nada'.

-No lo sé-respondió éste-pero le puse que los dos tenían plumas sobre ellos. Aunque no valdría si no hay plumas encima en ese momento. Tal vez, en que ¿ambos pueden volar?

Parkinson lo miró confundida.

-Tú sabes,-exclamó Malfoy-solo tenías que mover la varita, y … sabes qué, creo que esa no es válida para los muggles.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, Pansy?

-Le pregunté a todos los que conocía, y nadie tenía una buena respuesta.

-Tal vez si le preguntaras a alguien con sangre muggle, y no a puros sangre puras, tendrías una mejor idea.

Ella hizo un sonido de indignación.

-No me rebajare a hablarles por algo así, y aunque lo hiciera, probablemente no me responderían y se reirían de mí.

Draco se alzó de hombros y calló cuando vio entrar al profesor, y a Ron y Seamus detrás de él. Mientras regañaban a su amigo, Harry se mantuvo pensando en la respuesta del rubio; los cuervos tenían plumas, las plumas servían para escribir, y el escritorio también servía para escribir. Hizo nota de cambiar su respuesta en su pergamino y sonrió. Apostaba que Malfoy tendría un pequeño ataque de frustración cuando se diera cuenta que había estado cerca de la respuesta correcta.

-Señor Potter-escuchó la voz de Snape a mitad de la clase- ¿Quisiera decirnos porque no debíamos usar los dos ingredientes, antes mencionados, juntos? ¿O quizá quiera compartirnos lo que sea que lo esté distrayendo de mi clase?

Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Porque no usar el polvo de Miosotis y la esencia Heliotropium juntas?-simplificó la pregunta. Harry miró al pizarrón en busca de iluminación mental, pero parecía que ese día Snape simplemente estaba haciendo un repaso semanal porque no había nada escrito.

-Yo…

El mayor giró los ojos, probablemente preguntándose por qué aún se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle cosas.

-Veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor, por no poner atención a la clase. Señor Malfoy,-exclamó el mayor volviendo a la parte de frente del salón-responda.

Draco asintió. Harry espero la sonrisa arrogante del rubio, pero no hubo nada. En su lugar, Draco se puso de pie, un gesto que solo los slytherins solían tener, y respondió suavemente. Tan suave, que más que sus palabras, Harry enfocó sus sentidos a la melodía de su voz.

-No deben usarse juntos porque a pesar de parecer similares a simple vista, y pertenecer a la misma familia de flores, sus tareas son completamente distintas. La Miosotis, comúnmente llamada No me olvides, es la flor más poderosa en el mundo para borrar la memoria, al contrario de lo que dice su nombre. La Heliotropium, por su parte, se encarga de realzar con detalle una memoria. Si usaramos las dos juntas crearemos un ciclo mental que terminaría por romper la tela de memoria de quien las ingiere.

-¿Por qué sucede esto?

-Porque la Heliotropium y la Miosotis entrarían en una batalla de borrar y realzar el recuerdo dado a la persona, y finalmente ese recuerdo acabaría por expandirse sobre la tela de memoria antes de borrarla por completo, finalmente al no tener nada que realzar, simplemente enloquecería a la persona - respondió y tomó asiento ante la mirada satisfecha de Snape.

-Bien, hecho señor Malfoy. Veinte puntos a Slytherin, por recordar un tema mencionado en tercer año.

Parkinson sonrió enormemente.

-Genial, Draco.

El rubio sonrió de lado, débilmente

-Bien, como les decía…

Harry no prestó atención al resto de la clase, en cambio miró a Malfoy, sin poder dejar de sonreír al verlo. Iba a acercarse a él al finalizar la clase, cuando alguien apareció en su visión, impidiéndole hablarle.

-Harry-escuchó mientras trataba de ver qué tan rápido se iba el rubio- Quiero hablar contigo.

Suspirando, Harry miró a la persona frente a él, para notar que era Ginny. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Snape haciéndole una señal de que se fueran de su aula. Como la siguiente clase era Adivinación, el moreno suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, saliendo del salón. Hermione lo esperaba afuera, con un malhumorado Ron.

-Bien, hablemos-respondió uniéndose a los otros dos.

-No aquí.

-¿Entonces, dónde?-preguntó con cansancio caminando por el pasillo-Tengo clases de Adivinación y hoy tendremos la interesante bola de cristal-añadió abatido.-Tal vez pueda ver la cena.

-Mira, Harry,-exclamó la pelirroja colocando sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo con seriedad, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran,-¿es mucho pedir que me brindes un poco de tiempo? Somos pareja y creo que merezco al menos la misma atención de tus fans. Dame esos diez preciados minutos que al menos le das a todos ¿no? Soy tu novia-recalcó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ya no quiero que lo seas-respondió sin pensarlo mucho, y luego se congeló por la manera tan fría que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-gritó Ron. pero Hermione lo golpeó y le hizo señal de que se callara.

-No quiero seguir saliendo contigo-repitió Harry y observó avergonzado como las personas en los alrededores, lo miraban atentamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, que parecía apenas estar notando el alboroto, porque su libro apenas estaba lo suficientemente bajo para dejarlo ver los alrededores. En cuanto notó que era observado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Harry volvió a suspirar. Genial.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?-gritó.

El moreno puso un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor.

-Ginny, esto está fuera de control. Tú te la pasas enojada todo el tiempo, y yo estoy cansado de pelear, he peleado por años. Esto es… agotador.

Hermione lo miró con pena, pero Ginny tuvo el efecto contrario. Alzó su varita y le tiró un expelliarmus, que Harry apenas y esquivó.

-¡Ginny!-gritaron Ron y Hermione.

-Suéltame, Ron-gritó ella, cuando su hermano la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pues intentaba golpear a Harry- Lo esperé, lo esperé todo el tiempo que él quiso y él no puede aguantar mi mal humor. ¡Vete al diablo, Harry! No eres tan perfecto, ni siquiera sé si vales la pena… tal vez debería...

-¿Volver con Dean?-adivinó Harry, viendo como ella enrojecía y se sacudía a su hermano.

-Tal vez deberías morirte. Tal vez ya sabes quién debería acabar contigo-gritó ella, marchándose.

-Harry-empezó Hermione.

-Está bien-cortó sacudiendo su túnica-sé que está enojada.

-Harry, qué diablos-empezó Ron, pero Harry bufó y se dio la vuelta, directo a la Biblioteca, donde nadie podría hacer alboroto por lo que acababa de pasar; no sin la bibliotecaria sacándolos del lugar. Cuando llegó, descubrió, en un rincón casi invisible, a Malfoy leyendo un libro. Pensando en distraerse de sus problemas, y en lo mucho que Malfoy parecía leer últimamente, y aprovechando que el rubio estaba solo, se ocultó tras un mueble, sacó la capa de su padre de la mochila y se cubrió con ella. Se acercó a él, miró el libro con curiosidad; De veelas y magos, decía.

Malfoy olía a menta ese día, descubrió el gryffindor, y tan pronto se acercó, se sintió tan atontado con su olor que prácticamente pegó su nariz al delgado cuello y olisqueó lentamente, deleitándose con su aroma. El deseo de apoderarse del rubio fue tal que, cuando Malfoy se levantó de golpe, y toda esa calidez desapareció, casi gritó al notar cómo sus manos habían estado a punto de rodear al rubio.

-Draco.

Con los nervios de punta, ambos miraron a Zabini llegar.

-¿Lo perdiste de nuevo?-preguntó suave y el rubio asintió tristemente. Harry deseó saber de qué hablaban.

-Draco, esto ya no funciona; tal vez si le decimos pueda ayudarnos-suplicó suavemente, pero la mano de Draco, tomando la de Blaise, detuvo las palabras del italiano, quien suspiró con tristeza.

-Estaré bien, Blaise. De verdad, solo debo terminar el año ¿No es tan difícil, cierto?

Zabini suspiró y levantó su mano. Fue tan rápido que Harry no pudo reaccionar hasta que oyó el corto pero significativo hechizo.

-Obliviate.

Con terror, miró a Draco, quien pareció perdido por un momento, hasta qué Zabini alzó un papel y se lo mostró a la distancia.

'Es el momento'. Estaba escrito con una letra similar a la del poema, y Malfoy parecía reconocerla, porque tomó el papel y lo miró por un momento , antes de devolvérsela a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el moreno, y el rubio lo miró con tristeza y asintió.

-Hey-le exclamó el slytherin con un suave toque en el hombro-solo debes terminar el año, ¿No es cierto? Podemos hacerlo- exclamó con una leve sonrisa.

Malfoy la correspondió con suavidad.

-Es cierto.

.

El cambio de Malfoy tras aquel hechizo fue notable. Tras el último partido Slytherin vs Gryffindor para la Copa de las Casas, donde el rubio había ganado y Harry no le había visto más que cuando estaba junto a la snitch; Draco Malfoy renunció al quidditch, para gran sorpresa de todos, excepto los Slytherins. Pero no sólo hizo eso, renunció a su puesto de Premio Anual, e incluso había rumores sobre el traspaso del título de Príncipe de Slytherin y su pronto traslado a Bulgaria.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero eso empezaba a preocuparse. Ya extrañaba las discusiones que tenía con él, pero verlo renunciar a todo lo que había luchado y lo que lo unía a Harry, era demasiado.. No es que se tratara de que le gustara discutir, dado que había discutido con Ginny en plena mañana, sino que Malfoy formaba una constante en su vida desde los 11 años, y de pronto parecía que se esfumaba de su mundo. Era estúpido extrañar sus miradas desdeñosas y sus palabras afiladas, pero lo hacía. Deseaba tener nuevamente sus ojos fijos en él, deseaba verlo más que en clases, deseaba tener respuestas de que hacía el otro.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione por cuarta vez, mientras él veía en la ventana de la torre como Malfoy se reía levemente de algo dicho por su amigo italiano, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al mirarlo, porque, por alguna razón, las sonrisas de Malfoy más que contagiar alegría solo dejaban un aire de melancolía a su paso.

-¿Si?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Recibí un poema-respondió sin mirarla.

-Eso es lindo, Harry.

-Lo sé, es solo que lo perdí y me siento un poco raro.

-Harry, perder algo que te dieron es grosero.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando notó que Hermione había entendido que había perdido el poema, pero lo hizo aún más cuando notó que había expresado, en pocas palabras, que había perdido a Draco Malfoy. Uno no sentía que perdía a las personas, a menos que éstas le importasen realmente.

-Es que no me lo dieron, lo encontré.

-Oh, ¿y sabes quién fue?

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

-Porque no lo entiendo Hermione, es como si no existiera para él.

-Es un chico.

Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras asentía. Hermione se acercó a él y fijó su mirada en lo que veía con tanto ahínco.

-¿El chico es Malfoy? Últimamente lo miras demasiado.

El ojiverde asintió un poco más.

-Eso creo, no lo sé.

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño como cuando pensaba algo importante, finalmente miró a Harry quien, impaciente, esperaba su opinión.

\- Está diferente. Pasa de todos, excepto los slytherin, y ahora,a menos que uno le busque pelea, no molesta a nadie.

Pero no era lo que Harry expresaba como un cambio. Era algo distinto y quiso aclararlo a Hermione.

-Ahora sonríe menos arrogante, pero su sonrisa es..,.-Indicó Harry volviendo a mirar al chico, y Hermione, se puso a su lado, observando.

-No sé si su sonrisa cambió. Creo que Malfoy siempre ha sido así cuando no estamos cerca pero hasta ahora te has dado cuenta. ¿Podrías decirme el poema?-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Nunca he pensado en Malfoy como alguien romántico. Dime.

Harry asintió y, ligeramente rojo, se lo escribió en un papel rápidamente, para que nadie más lo pudiera escuchar:

-Es una corrección del poema de Ginny- afirmó ella luego de segundos.

-Ya lo sé.

-Aun así, fue muy lindo de su parte. Ser comparado con un sapo en escabeche-rió ella levemente-Siempre me hizo dudar de qué tan guapo te veía.

Harry también rió.

-También lo sé.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es un poema lindo, creo.

La castaña dejó salir una breve risa.

-No el poema, Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que no, Hermione,-exclamó con torpeza- vi como Zabini le lanzó un obliviate y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ello.

Las ganas de molestar de Hermione en seguida se esfumaron y su mirada dio paso al pánico.

-¡¿Un obliviate?!¡¿Por qué?! Eso está…

-No pareció molestarle a Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-Él estaba leyendo un libro, De veelas y magos, creo. Me acerqué bajo la capa y de pronto- tosió avergonzado- no pude evitar querer abrazarlo. Fue como si algo poderoso me obligara a dejar de pensar y tomarlo entre mis brazos-O más, pensó Hermione viendo la cara de su amigo.- En fin, Zabini llegó, le lanzó un obliviate, le mostró un papel que decía es el momento, él lo leyó y todo estuvo bien entre ambos. No parecía la primera vez, o al menos parecía que él estaba esperándolo.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, y miró a las serpientes por decenas de segundos.

-Olvidalo, Hermione. Yo, creo, quería un año tranquilo ¿no? Mejor lo dejo, quizá estoy exagerando, como siempre. Creo que solo estaba afectado por mi ruptura con Ginny, es decir, creo que no estaba pensando bien del todo cuando decidí que terminamos. Quizá debería hablar con ella.

La morena no respondió, pero asintió. Si bien era cierto que Harry solía exagerar sobre Malfoy, pasadas experiencias demostraban que al final estaba en lo correcto. Una semana más tarde, cuando él y Ron hablaban a solas, y Hermione estaba segura de que Harry había dejado de vigilarla, se paró en la biblioteca y encontró un libro.

De veelas y magos

Descubriría que ocultaba Malfoy.

.

Hermione tenía que admitir que el libro era interesante. Trataba de las investigaciones de un medimago acerca de un veela que había perdido a su pareja y al ser tan cercana a él, quería evitar que ella muriera de dolor. La teoría explicaba que había intentado aplicar un tratamiento basado en obliviates modificados en ella y otros veelas que habían encontrado que su pareja había formado una familia e hijos, veelas que no querían hacer que se enamorasen a la fuerza de ellos, o veelas que por ciertas razones no debían estar cerca de sus elegidos. Si bien, su tratamiento falló con su amiga, el resultado había funcionado en aquellos que aún no habían sido rechazados o aceptados por su pareja; pues el obliviate había borrado la nostalgia y formado una especie de burbuja mental que impedía recordar cosas relacionadas a ésta, mientras se mantuvieran a una distancia grande de la otra persona.

No obstante, había concluido el autor, las veelas puras habían encontrado a su pareja nuevamente, se habían quedado solas, o habían muerto de soledad y una nostalgia inexplicable para ellas; mientras que los que poseían más sangre de mago que de veela habían logrado conseguir una pareja diferente a la destinada y ser felices, lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Recapitulando el obliviate, la distancia que el rubio había tomado con su amigo y el hecho de que Malfoy era el hijo de un mortífago, Hermione se obligó a conectar los puntos, para encontrarle lógica a lo que pasaba, y desarrollar diferentes teorías al respecto; pero por más que lo pensaba solo llegaba a la conclusión de que Malfoy era un veela, Harry su pareja, y se obligaba a olvidarlo una y otra vez, y a mantenerse lo más lejos de él, con el fin de que su veela no encontrara nuevamente que el otro era su elegido.

Empezó el camino de regreso a la Sala Común.

Bien, eso explicaba lo de Malfoy; y también lo que Harry sintió al acercarse. Si lo que Harry intuyó era verdad, y no era la primera vez que el rubio era hechizado, esa fuerza de la que su amigo habló debía ser el allure, que en esta situación, probablemente le pedía a Harry se uniera a su dueño. Por supuesto, había sido terriblemente oportuna la aparición de Zabini, ya que la única razón por la que Harry no estaba sintiendo la nostalgia del abandono de una veela, culpa o ira, o que el veela no estaba muriendo de dolor, era precisamente porque no se habían unido, y el moreno nunca le había aceptado o rechazado.

Si Harry se hubiese enterado de que Malfoy era un veela, si se hubieran unido, ¿Qué habría hecho?

Harry era la potencial pareja de Ginny y quería ser auror, formar una familia, tener hijos... Malfoy podría dárselos, pero Harry no le amaba y tenía un pasado desagradable con él, que podía influir negativamente en sus emociones. Ahora, por ejemplo, aunque no lo mencionara, desconfiaba del poema que Malfoy había escrito. Malfoy no cabía en su vida, pues le quitaría la oportunidad de formar finalmente parte de la familia Weasley. Además, la guerra se avecinaba y todos sabían que bando poseía Malfoy.

Nadie apoyaría esa relación, y Harry era muy vulnerable a la creencia de los demás, especialmente de ella y los Weasley. Le hubiese rechazado; y Malfoy moriría por no confesarle lo que pasaría si no le aceptaba. Aunque bueno, cabía la posibilidad que, con su impulsividad, si Harry se enterara estaría con él por obligación o culpa, y el resentimiento no tardaría en aparecer también.

Aunque también estaba la opción de que se enamorase… Su amigo no parecía lejos de ese camino, si hubiera el suficiente tiempo; pero de ser así, Harry no querría que Malfoy sufriera por su papel en la guerra. Malfoy viviría con el alma en un hilo, y si Harry perdía..

Dejar todo como estaba ahora, aseguraba que Harry peleara contra Voldemort con total libertad y, de triunfar y sobrevivir, podría formar la vida que quería. Harry, después de todo, merecía ser feliz.

Irónicamente, que el veela callara su atracción a su amigo, era la salvación de ambos.

Y a la vez era la perdición de Draco Malfoy.

Las miradas que en el pasado Malfoy le dirigía a Harry, seguir sus movimientos, estar cerca de él aunque sea peleando, de repente todo lo comprendió. Pero no era suficiente distancia y Malfoy volvería a pasar por todo, una y otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de veela era Malfoy?¿era sangre pura? ¿tenía más sangre de mago? ¿Cuándo había empezado a obliviarse? ¿Quedaba el tiempo suficiente para poder esperar hasta después de la guerra? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Volteó a mirar el campo de quidditch por una de las ventanas, esperando que algo le diese una respuesta a lo que debía hacer ahora, mas no fue lo que encontró. Lo que encontró fue a Draco Malfoy parado en medio del campo. Se encaminó hacia él.

.

Draco no extrañaba el quidditch, le encantaba volar, sí, pero no tras una pelota. Sin embargo esa noche había sacado una snitch y la había dejado volar rememorando sus anteriores partidos. Irónicamente más que la snitch lo que recordaba era a Potter volando en la escoba, sus ojos verdes mirándolo, sus manos sujetando la escoba, su sonrisa cuando atrapaba la snitch...

Escuchó pasos cercanos y volteó la mirada, esperando mirar a Blaise, o Pansy, cuidandole de lejos, diciendo que era hora de ir a dormir; pero no era ninguno de ellos. Era Granger, y tenía un libro en las manos que, a pesar de leer cientos de veces, consultaba siempre. Tenía en ella esa mirada que tenían todos aquellos que sabían que era un veela, por lo que era obvio que lo había descubierto. No importaba cómo lo había sospechado, había descubierto el secreto de Draco, y probablemente venía a decirle que se alejara de Harry; y Draco lo haría, porque no quería ser un estorbo en la vida del otro.

Sonrió tristemente y miró la snitch volar por última vez, antes de extender su mano hacia ella para que reposara. Cuando la tuvo en mano, la metió en el bolsillo y, sacando su varita, se acercó a ella. Granger por algún motivo no se movió, pero justo cuando él iba a lanzarle el obliviate, la morena lo abrazó. Lo abrazaba con delicadeza, temblando, pero era firme en su agarre. Solo murmuraba lo siento, una y otra vez. Sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, él le regresó el abrazo. Se abrazó con fuerza a ella, como seguramente lo habría hecho con Pansy o con su madre y lloró, tratando de quitar el horrible dolor que había empezado a sentir en su interior desde hace una semana, tratando de olvidar, de no sentir.

Por supuesto, no funcionó; pero fue lindo saber, por un segundo, que alguien cercano a su pareja comprendía lo que pasaba, y no lo juzgaba. No le decía que se aleje... Solo sentía pena por él...

-Por favor,-suplicó- por favor, bórralo. Blaise ya no puede… Pansy llora…. No puedo pedirselos esta semana de nuevo, por favor…

Hermione lloró aún más pero asintió y sacó su propia varita.

-Lo siento, lo siento-murmuró alzando.-Perdón…

-Por favor, no le digas nada-respondió él- Prometelo.

Hermione intentó tragar el nudo de su garganta, no obstante asintió.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Aprovechando que el rubio cerró los ojos preparándose, Hermione lo hechizó, rogando no borrar más de lo necesario.

-Obliviate, desmaius.

Y el Príncipe de Slytherin cayó en sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo.

.

Más tarde, cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, Harry y Ron le esperaban despiertos. El moreno la veía con esos ojos verdes, vivos, tan preocupados… que ella no pudo evitar desear que vieran así a Draco. Deseó poder decirle algo, a pesar de la petición del rubio de guardar silencio. Y lloró, porque sabía que la vida de los veela era su pareja, por lo que su amigo ignoraba y por las lágrimas que Malfoy había derramado al renunciar a él.

Lloró por Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había insultado y humillado, pero finalmente le brindaba la felicidad de aquel que era como su hermano mientras sufría un dolor sin igual; aquel que se había aferrado a ella fuertemente como si fuese un salvavidas y había llorado en su hombro como un niño pequeño, aquel al que ella le había aplicado un obliviate.

Lloró por el destino de Draco Malfoy.

De vivir y morir como un veela.

Y ese fue el último día del año escolar. Mientras abordaban para volver a casa, Hermione deseó con toda su alma, que Draco Malfoy sea feliz.

Porque Draco Malfoy merecía ser feliz.

.

Al dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor, después de los preciados días de vacaciones, Draco se preguntó por centésima vez cómo había llegado a su sala común, ese último día, después de ir a jugar con la snitch. En eso estaba pensando, cuando recordó los rumores de que habían visto a Granger vagabundeando por las mazmorras el último día de clases, también. Y hablando de ella, estaba con los otros dos miembros del trío dorado caminando hacía el comedor al igual que él y sus amigos. Weasley lo veía con odio, Potter parecía distraído y Granger un poco preocupada. Lo que sea que estuvieran platicando entre susurros finalizó cuando se dieron cuenta su presencia y la de sus amigos.

A Draco no podía importarle menos.

Miró a Pansy, Blaise y Theo, ponerse delante de él para crear una barrera entre él y el trío, y suspiró agradecido cuando notó como su magia, mantenía la de Harry lo más lejos posible. Para su sorpresa, Granger tomó a Harry del brazo y lo hizo retroceder, creando una pequeña barrera más.

-¿Necesitas de tus guardaespaldas, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron en tono de burla, pero Draco, sorprendido por el gesto de Hermione, rodó los ojos y empujó la puerta del Gran Comedor. Para su sorpresa, el fénix del difunto director, que se encontraba en el lugar de la mesa que correspondía a su anterior amo hace segundos, voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro.

-Increíble- escuchó a Granger decir mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Miró a Potter y a Weasley, quien lo miraban con sorpresa y horror respectivamente, y, frunciendo el ceño, notó con alarma que todos los alumnos ya sentados en las mesas, lo veían en total silencio. Su mirada se posó en sus amigos, quienes negaron saber de qué se trataba con la cabeza, y después se movió hacia la profesora McGonagall en busca de una explicación. El profesor de pociones sonrió orgullosamente y le hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza que Draco no respondió .

-Silencio.- Exigió McGonagall, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Draco iba a dirigirse a su asiento cuando el fénix voló frente a él, mirándolo cara a cara y luego voló alejándose. Cuando Draco se dio la vuelta, con la intención de sentarse, éste regresó y le mordió levemente la túnica, para luego volar frente a él y volver a volar hacia los profesores. Dudando, Draco entendió que quería que lo siguiera hasta donde se había posado.

-Draco, – susurró Pansy – reacciona.

El rubio siguió al ave hasta la mesa de los profesores y se quedó parado frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer; sin embargo, se inclinó levemente, demostrando respeto a la criatura mágica.

-Bien, - escuchó decir a McGonagall, que lo miró por unos segundos con dureza – como les platicaba, el Profesor Dumbledore indicó que su fénix designaría quién ocuparía su lugar y es claro que ha encontrado a su elegido. Draco Malfoy ha sido elegido como el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

.

Meses antes de que Draco estuviera parado frente a esa mesa, Albus Dumbledore miró desde su puesto en el gran comedor a Harry, mientras con su mano acariciaba su barbilla. La otra, oculta, comenzaba a mostrar aun más desmejoras, pese a los intentos que Snape ponía en marcha para salvarla. La mirada de Severus estaba sobre él, mostrando un sentimiento que hace demasiado no veía en su antiguo alumno. Desesperación.

Albus sonrió. Era inevitable, pronto moriría y por lo tanto debería ceder su lugar alguien más; y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, mejor.

El problema era que no encontraba quien pudiese reemplazarlo. Miró a los profesores a su alrededor, pensando quien podría desarrollar exitosamente su cargo, protegiendo a todos sus alumnos de lo que vendría en la guerra, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Que ninguno era el candidato perfecto.

Angustiado, más tarde subió a su despacho donde el sombrero seleccionador le dio la bienvenida, y entonces fue cuando supo que aún tenía esperanzas….

.

Hace semanas también, Minerva frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al despacho del antiguo director. La nostalgia la invadió, como lo hacía desde hacía días, mientras esperaba internamente que esta vez, solo una vez más, el director le recibiera con esa sonrisa amable y bondadosa. Pero no fue así.

El dolor empezó a acumularse y, al abrirse la puerta, la recibió la imagen que últimamente lo hacía. Un despacho vacío donde solo Fawkes permanecía mirando a la ventana. En espera de algo. Minerva sospechaba que, en realidad, esperaba a alguien.

Con la muerte de Albus, Hogwarts había quedado desprovista de gran cantidad de magia en sus barreras, dejando de ser el lugar más seguro para los estudiantes. Los profesores, conscientes de esto, sabían que necesitaban nuevo director lo más pronto posible para que las barreras funcionasen por sí solas nuevamente. Por ello, esperaban impacientemente que el viejo director declarara a quien había escogido para su sucesor.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Minerva-exclamó el retrato con una suave sonrisa- Fawkes les anunciará mi decisión en la primera cena de bienvenida.

-¿Por qué hasta esa fecha, Albus?- Preguntó Minerva – No hemos contratado nuevos profesores, ahora mismo podrías decirnos al sucesor y no habría diferencia.

Pero el retrato sonrío, como lo hacía siempre que guardaba un secreto.

-Porque el elegido no se encuentra en el castillo, Minerva- expresó con paciencia.- No tiene caso que te enteres ahora mismo. Además mi adorado Fawkes quiere asegurarse que la decisión es la correcta.

La decisión correcta.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que sea la decisión correcta?- Expresó con cautela. Todos los profesores ahí, a su opinión eran la opción correcta. Cada uno a su manera. Lupin era amable, Snape astuto, ella justa, Hooch atrevida…

Además, los únicos que no estaban ahí por ahora eran los alumnos, y nunca en la historia de Hogwarts un alumno había tomado el puesto; porque los alumnos, sinceramente, no estaban preparados para la responsabilidad de poner en sus manos la vida y educación de los otros.

Pero el viejo astuto sonrió de nuevo, y la comprensión llegó a McGonagall.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- expresó sin poder creérselo- Albus Dumbledore cómo te has atrevido…

El retrato del director amplió su sonrisa y la miró con diversión. Minerva pudo sentir el dolor llegando a su cabeza.

-¿Atrevido a qué? – preguntó Snape.

-Albus ha elegido un alumno - indicó ella con indignación. –Un alumno, por Merlín

-¿Un alumno?- susurró Snape. Eso era contra las reglas ¿no? Frunció el ceño con cautela y preguntó- ¿no has elegido a Potter, cierto?

-Oh no, bueno no realmente- exclamó el cuadro con una sonrisa suave. – Estuve observando con cautela a cada profesor el año pasado para escoger al adecuado, pero ninguno llenaba mis expectativas- río ante las expresiones de indignación de todos - entonces observé a Harry. Él sería un gran director ¿sabes? tenía el corazón y la fuerza para guiar adelante el castillo. Era mi primera opción, pero Fawkes fijó su mirada en otro alumno, y yo me vi gratamente sorprendido por ello. Es todo lo contrario de Harry, es astuto y paciente, pero también posee fuerza, corazón y alma.

Sería un gran director también,- expresó con orgullo-en especial porque él ya está haciendo un trabajo muy parecido. Al final no pude decidir y he dejado que Fawkes tome la decisión. Él ha estado observando de lejos a ambos alumnos, y estoy seguro que su decisión los complacerá.

Eso fue lo último que había dicho el cuadro antes de retirarse de la mirada de desconcierto de todos.

Así que, ahí estaban, frente a la mesa del comedor, con los alumnos frente a ella y nada. El fénix seguía con la mirada fija.

Esperando.

Quizá no había llegado la persona, se dijo. Su mirada recorrió los alrededores y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos grupos importantes, el trío dorado y el cuarteto plateado.

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella, y como si los hubiese invocado, la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia con su grupo de amigos. A su lado, el trío de Gryffindor estaba mirándole. El fénix, que estaba acicalando sus plumas, pareció darse cuenta, porque agitó sus alas alegremente y elevó el vuelo.

Por fin, respiró aliviada. Apostaba sus garras a que Harry o Hermione serían elegidos, y ella no tenía problema alguno con volverse la mentora de uno u a otro. No había ninguna manera de que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ave se posó en el hombro de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, la futura mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Su estómago empezó a revolverse cuando el fénix atrajo a Draco a la mesa de profesores, y éste hizo una inclinación. Todavía en shock, se preparó para el final del discurso que había ensayado por días.

Nombrarlo director.

Los rumores empezaron a expandirse y la voz se elevó sobre el gran comedor. Tanto alumnos como maestros iniciaron un bullicio, entre el que se oía claramente la opinión de cada uno. El único en silencio fue Remus Lupin, quien por su parte, no parecía muy sorprendido. En cambio parecía pensar todo detenidamente, y pasaba su mirada de Snape, quien sonreía orgullosamente, a Minerva, quien tenía una mueca.

-Silencio- exclamó McGonagall, notablemente disgustada de la elección – Como les platicaba- exclamó, haciendo un énfasis para mandar indirectamente el mensaje de que ninguno de los chicos en la puerta ni el rubio frente a ella, se habían encontrado ahí en tal importante noticia.- El Profesor Dumbledore indicó que el fénix designaría quién ocuparía su lugar, y es claro que ha encontrado a su elegido. Draco Malfoy ha sido elegido como el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

La mirada de todos se posaron en el rubio. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Yo?¿Director?-preguntó sobresaltado y apretó los dientes, empezando a recalcular sus planes en su cabeza y notando que el puesto ofrecido era más un estorbo que una oportunidad, dada su situación. En su interior, pensó que en cualquier momento la anciana se retractaría, porque no, no era posible. Tenía que haber alguien más. Él no tendría que ser director de nada. Era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre habían estado en contra del antiguo director. Ocupar su lugar era absurdo. Tenía que ser una estúpida broma.

El fénix como notando su vacilación, se alojó en su hombro nuevamente y se acomodó usando de apoyo su cuello. Draco se sorprendió, pero no intentó alejarlo; en cambio, y con cautela, le acarició la cabeza, y sonrió cuando el fénix se acurrucó en su mano. Nunca había visto al pájaro tan mimoso con Dumbledore, pero al tocar sus plumas, cálidas como pequeñas flamas, supo que seguramente ni él podría resistirse a mostrar cariño con él.

-Aparentemente señor Malfoy, -interrumpió el momento McGonagall-usted es el candidato ideal para el puesto, superando incluso a los profesores.

-¿Puedo rechazarlo?-preguntó tranquilamente, ante la sorpresa de todos, casi rogando una respuesta positiva.

-No es una opción, Draco- intervino Snape- has sido elegido por el fénix, debes permanecer por lo menos un año en el puesto. Es el tiempo estándar que un director debe cumplir.

Un año, pensó palideciendo. Sus amigos se miraron preocupados.

-Pero.. -empezó- ¿qué hay de un director temporal?

-Tu eres el director temporal. Sinceramente señor Malfoy, esto no es tan diferente de ser prefecto. O Premio Anual.

-¿Cómo no va a ser diferente, Severus?-se quejó McGonagall.

-Fue la decisión de Dumbledore, y del Fénix-se quejó a su vez Snape,- ¿realmente crees que puedes decidir mejor?

-Yo…-empezó mirando a sus compañeros docentes, que veían la escena en silencio

-Adelante, señor Malfoy- la voz de Snape se escuchó fuertemente en el Gran Comedor, al notar la palidez del rubio- dé la bienvenida, para que podamos empezar a comer.

Las náuseas comenzaron invadir a Draco, pese a que su cara no mostró ningún cambio. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cuando la voz de Weasley interrumpió el lugar, y le dio algo más en qué pensar.

-tenía que ser una broma, el hurón no puede ser el director ¡Es … es...inconcebible!

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Al menos sabes qué es eso?-se burló Blaise, y Pansy rió lo más bajo que pudo.

-Callate, Zabini-respondió Weasley, -esto no es contigo.

-Es conmigo si te metes con Draco. O acaso tú no te metes cada vez que tocan a tu preciado Potter-rió.

Los ojos grises del nuevo director se enfocaron en Theodore, quien se alzaba de hombros y le hacía mención de que lo dejara pasar.

Él lo hizo, y en su lugar miró a Severus, esperando.

-Diez puntos de gryffindor por ofender al director – exclamó éste, tomando el control de la situación. Draco observó como McGonagall se erizó como gato, pero no dijo ni una palabra. En realidad, no podía decir nada dado que en sus días le había quitado más de 500 puntos a Slytherin por ofender a Albus. Los Slytherins, notando esto, la miraron con una gran sonrisa, propias de aquellos que esperaban venganza.

Draco deseó poder sonreír como lo hacían ellos, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar respiró profundo y miró al ave de fuego, quien le devolvió la mirada. Quiso preguntarle por qué lo había escogido a él, cuando todo, su lugar en la guerra, su familia, sus ideas, lo ponían en el último lugar para ocupar el lugar de Dumbledore. En cambio, solo le acarició la cabeza.

El cargo más poderoso del Mundo Mágico estaba en sus manos, más que incluso el Ministro, pero él no podía disfrutarlo por su corta esperanza de vida.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y separó la vista del ave hacia ella. Sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de Potter, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción al respecto, pese a que su amigo se quejaba con Granger, y Blaise se burlaba del pelirrojo, haciendo sonidos llorosos hacia Pansy. Usualmente su rostro, cuando miraba a Draco o a sus amigos, mostraba ira, lástima o desprecio. Pero ahora no había nada, solo lo miraba fijamente. Como si esperara algo. Draco imaginó que el otro se preguntaba también la razón por la que lo habían escogido, y trataba de buscar algo bueno en él.

No importaba, el veela dentro de él había saltado de emoción al encontrar a su pareja, y estaba feliz de poder mirarle a los ojos y disfrutarlo, sin que el otro lo alejara de él. El mago dentro de Draco, solo sintió cansancio.

-Señor Malfoy- exclamó el profesor Lupin, interrumpiendo el momento y Draco evitó mandarle una mirada fría, irritado de su inoportuna llamada– si no le importa dar el discurso de bienvenida nos gustaría comenzar la selección.

La selección, pensó separando su mirada del otro y sintiendo sus piernas temblar mientras caminaba al podium, donde sabía que el director solía dar sus palabras. Inseguro, miró a su padrino, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

-Habla como si fueras a hablar con los slytherins – le decía con la mirada.

-No van a escuchar-le respondió en su silenciosa plática.

Snape rodó los ojos, como diciéndole lo tonto que era.

-Potter y compañía, a sentarse- ordenó impaciente.- Y tú Draco, empieza de una vez-gruñó.

No sabiendo muy bien qué decir, se acercó al podio del director y respiró profundo. Al hablar con los slytherin podía expresar incluso sentimientos como comprensión, calidez y felicidad, pero, era porque estaba entre serpientes y se quedaban entre ellos. Fuera de su casa, Draco no sabía demostrar otra cara que no fuera burla o frialdad,lo que lo metía en aprietos, si esta iba a ser su vida de hoy en adelante. Tampoco tenía idea de qué decir, porque la única vez que le había puesto atención a los discursos del Director, había sido en primer año.

Probablemente esto era karma.

Su mirada se posó en los alumnos, quienes no dejaban de verlo; y sorpresivamente, notó como un pequeño papel aparecía sobre la mesa, extendido para su lectura. Movió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, y observó a Remus saludarlo con la mano y sonreirle, haciéndole señal de que leyera el papel.

Curioso, el nuevo Director clavó la mirada en éste, y al notar que era el discurso, luchó contra la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar al hombre, olvidando que, hace momentos, lo odiaba. Realizó un encantamiento sonorus y comenzó, con voz neutra.

-«Les doy la bienvenida a un año nuevo en el castillo. Los de primer año en un momento seréis seleccionados para su respectiva casa. No importa de qué casa sean; recuerden que solo les ayudará a desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades, y no los define como personas. Por otro lado recuerden que los de primero no pueden poseer su propia escoba, no deben subir al último piso y tendrán una visita a Hogsmeade una vez al mes….»

El discurso fue el mismo de todos los años, pero su nervioso estómago parecía creerlo eterno. Al finalizar, miró las cuatro mesas y suspiró aliviado cuando los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws aplaudieron ante su discurso. Los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors aplaudían lentamente o no lo hacían, lo que hizo más notable como Hermione Granger, aplaudía.

Draco la miró, agradecido en su interior.

-La orden de la Selección, Señor Malfoy- exclamó McGonagall.

-"Empecemos la selección" –Gritó. Todo quedó en silencio, en espera de la canción del Sombrero. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape lo recibió con una mirada burlona. No le importó y se dejó caer en la silla, para disgusto de su Profesora de Transfiguración.

-Señor Malfoy, su postura- le recordó.

El bufó y la ignoró, escuchando la canción del sombrero.

Ven, te contaré la historia

De la elección del director

Erase una vez cuatro personas

Que consideró Albus Dumbledore.

Un día llegó el anciano

Con una gran preocupación

Tú dime, sabio sombrero

Al cual sugieres de elección

Primero están los gryffindors

Donde habitan los valientes

Y si tú buscas entre ellos

Reconocerás a Hermione Granger

Una maga de batalla

Con orígenes muy nobles

Que imparte justicia e igualdad

Que posee grandes dones.

Tal como lo hizo Godric alguna vez,

ella valora a los valientes,

por supuesto es de notar,

que también es imprudente.

Después en Ravenclaw buscando

Quizá prefieras a Cho Chang

Sangre pura, elegante chica

Sabiduría, y libertad.

Ella posee aliados

Que no podrías imaginar

Mente abierta, inteligencia

Cuyo lema es la lealtad

Cho, tan elegante como Rowena,

tan hermosa, tan capaz,

no es de sorprender que un día

se ponga a ella misma sobre los demás.

Hufflepuff, grandiosa chica,

amable, risueña, generosa,

no es de sorprender que en su casa

se educara el director perfecto;

mas es difícil creer

que Cedric Diggory había muerto.

Un candidato ideal

que valoró corazón, astucia y cerebro

Creía en el trabajo duro,

Aunque quizá era un poco crédulo.

Y finalmente, Slytherin

mi amigo ambicioso y astuto

estaría orgulloso de saber

que llevaría en sí un gran triunfo.

Procederes muy cultos, elegancia, sangre pura,

quién diría que Blaise Zabini

nos guiaría a la fortuna.

Aunque bueno, como todos,

él posee un gran defecto,

la igualdad no es su fuerte,

probablemente ni lo intente.

¿Cómo darle el poder entonces,

de liderar a la gente?

.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

¿Cómo es que no fueron seleccionados?

Pues entre las casas se encuentran

dos enemigos jurados;

que llevan liderazgos

de dos mundos diferentes,

y para quien en verdad los conocen,

a quién seguir es evidente.

Supongo que ya te lo imaginas,

estoy hablando de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Tan similares a Godric y Salazar,

tan diferentes como Rowena y Helga.

No obstante aunque eran tan amigos,

y crearon un hogar de la nada,

como ellos lo hicieron en el pasado,

ellos dividieron las casas.

Escuchen bien, mis preciados alumnos,

afinen sus oídos a mis poesías,

ambos desean lo mismo para ustedes,

seguridad, libertad, una larga vida.

Deja que te diga la verdad,

Harry Potter es una amable persona,

valiente, noble, caballeroso,

paciente, trabajador, poderoso.

Como Helga y Godric en uno solo,

Pero como ellos necesita apoyo en ciertas partes

Tal como necesitaban a sus amigos Rowena y Slytherin,

Quienes dejaron su legado en Draco Malfoy,

Un chico elegante y cordial.

Lo dotaron de tranquilidad, inteligencia,

astucia, poder, orgullo, determinación.

Mientras Malfoy guia con su mente,

Potter guía con el corazón.

Así que creo que en realidad,

no estaban escogiendo a uno

estaban escogiendo a cuatro,

cuatro combinados en dos.

Así, con la astucia y el valor,

y el corazón junto a la mente,

grandes cosas lograrán,

estando juntos, serán fuertes.

Entonces ¿qué sucederá?

Todo depende de ellos

Pero ya os digo al principio

Qué buena suerte preveo

Iniciemos el camino

Con una buena repartición

Y dime tú qué escoges

De Slytherin la astucia

De Ravenclaw la inteligencia

De Gryffindor el valor

De Hufflepuff la paciencia.

Ven y leeré tu cabeza

Encontraremos tu lugar

Ven y no tengas pereza

La selección va a comenzar.

Se escuchó un jadeo general y todos se debatieron entre mirarlo a él o a Potter, a quien no parecían importarle las miradas tanto como a Draco, si su mirada fija en él decía algo. Tratando de mantener la calma, miró a la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió ante las sonrisas orgullosas de sus compañeros.

Su mirada prosiguió a las otras mesas, donde podía ver el podía ver a los Ravenclaws debatiendo entre ellos. Los hufflepuffs permanecían en silencio, y los gryffindors parecían infelices.

Mirando a Harry, Draco se preguntó qué debería hacer.

.

Días después, Harry era quien no podía dejar de ver a Malfoy. Draco tenía suerte si podía ver algo más de papeles. Mientras atrincheraba su comida con mal humor no pudo evitar pensar que no había descubierto nada, ni siquiera visto un nuevo obliviate, a pesar de seguirle cada vez que podía. Aunque con su nueva rutina, en la que pasaba más de 10 horas en su despacho, oculto entre pergaminos, no era difícil encontrarlo.

-Eh compañero, ¿por qué no dejas de ver a Malfoy?, -preguntó Ron metiéndose la comida en la boca ante el disgusto de Hermione- sé que no fue la mejor elección, pero hay que ver el lado bueno, sería aún más agobiante para tí si aparte de salvar al mundo fueras un director. Además ahora no puede molestarnos porque sería malo para su reputación.

-No se trata de eso Ron- explicó Harry, pero no sabía si era buena idea contarle lo del poema y el obliviate así que se limitó a decir lo de siempre– hay algo que oculta.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuese mitad ravenclaw- dijo Hermione, viéndose bastante impresionada para el dolor de Ron, pues era obvio que tenía una leve admiración hacia el rubio que ninguno de los dos sabían cuándo se había desarrollado -Y no sé a qué te refieres con raro, yo lo veo y solo veo un dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

Harry sonrió, si eso también lo veía. Muy seguido últimamente, por cierto, pensó desanimándose.

Hermione, por su lado, tenía una sonrisa mientras se limitaba a esperar su respuesta, un poco entusiasmada por la esperanza que empezaba a brotar en ella.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Ah sí, claro que lo sabía.

-Pareces molesto con ello- comentó Hermione sin querer alargar el tema de Draco – no debería importarte.

-No lo hace. –Comentó Harry, aún no había olvidado lo del poema, y en vacaciones la confusión se había convertido en enojo.

-Sé que te molesta que había ocupado ese lugar, a mí también me molesta un poco- dijo queriéndolo cambiar de una vez por todas el tema.

-Sobre todo porque ella pudo haber sido nuestra flamante directora- rió Ron. Apuesto que hubiera puesto más tarea aun. Eso hace que hasta YO agradezca que había sido el hurón – dijo el pelirrojo causando las risas de Ginny, Neville y Harry, y la indignación de la castaña -Oh el hurón se está parando.

Harry volteó a verlo. De hecho todos lo hacían.

-Alguien ha pasado las barreras- declaró Malfoy.

Ante el comentario, los alumnos empezaron a enloquecer.

-Tranquilícense todos- gritó la profesora McGonogall - prefectos guíen a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones.

Luego se giró hacia Malfoy, quién por alguna extraña razón había conectado sus sentidos con la barrera de Hogwarts sabiendo lo que pasaba exactamente en cada sitio del castillo.

-Señor Malfoy, guíanos.

Malfoy asintió y al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, hizo una pausa y volteó hacia ella.

-Pansy , Blaise , Theo, vamos. -Llamó, pero McGonagall se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Señor Malfoy! –exclamó McGonagall disgustada- no puede llevar alumnos.

Draco hizo una cara ofendida como gritándole que Él era el director, y podía hacer lo que quiera. Miró detrás de McGonagall donde Granger, Weasley y Potter parecían empezar a seguirlos.

Bien, no podía llevar alumnos, ella tampoco.

-Y Potter si, por eso lleva a Granger y a Weasley con ellos, ¿no?

-Él no….

Está yendo con nosotros, quiso decir, pero dándose la vuelta fue bastante obvio que estaba equivocada.

Pero Draco, no era como Dumbledore. No tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, ni amabilidad con las personas que le desagradaban. Quería volver a la comida, y entonces deshacerse de la inútil pila de papeles que estaba seguro el anterior director ni siquiera miró.

-No me dé explicaciones absurdas, como podrá ver- enfatizó lo último usando un tono similar al que ella usaba contra él, causando la pequeña risa de Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación, quien también recibía constantemente ese tono-él está justo detrás de usted con sus dos amigos listos para la batalla.

-Pero usted…

-Yo daría mi vida por ellos y ellos la darían por mí- expresó con voz autoritaria, harto de llevar todos los días posteriores a su elección discutiendo por mínimos detalles contra la mujer. El era un slytherin, y por tanto procedía diferente a un ravenclaw, gryffindor o hufflepuff. Sea menor que ella, sea su alumno, él era el director; y ella debería acatar su papel tal como él había sido a acatar el suyo- Si usted considera inapropiada mi conducta debió haberlo pensado antes de designarme director. Por ende, usted está a mi cargo y procede.-

Su tono no admitía reclamos y todos lo notaron.

-¿Entonces se quedarán parados? No se les paga por hacer nada precisamente– regaño el rubio seguido de los miembros restantes del cuarteto plateado.

Todos quedaron impactados por el regaño, hasta que Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Y decían que sería un mal director.

Sybill decidió regalarle una esfera de cristal y Harry en el fondo sonrió, no les había ordenado retirarse.

.

-Las barreras parecen alteradas - murmuró Lupin- pero no hay señales de que habían entrado enemigos. - Se volteó hacia Draco, que también miraba a los alrededores, y agregó.- ¿Estás seguro que hay alguien?

-Lo hay –murmuró Draco.- Puedo sentirlo. En el área, no sé dónde exactamente. Profesor Lupin, olfatee un poco y dígame si encuentra algo-ordenó sin malicia, mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Remus asintió sin enfadarse, y agudizó la nariz. La cual le dijo que Draco estaba soltando magia, preparándose para usar sus instintos veelas y también olfatear. Tenía que admitir que el rubio era realmente bueno ocultando su naturaleza, pues soltaba la cantidad exacta de magia para poder utilizar sus atributos veela, sin poner a los demás a babear sobre él.

-Por supuesto- concedió, y Malfoy hizo una mirada agradecida y volvió a ignorarlo, probablemente concentrándose en las barreras.

-Lo que pides es ofensivo – reclamó Hermione.

Ante su comentario, Draco la miró con indiferencia, mientras pensaba qué era lo ofensivo en lo anteriormente dicho. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que no, Granger – respondió ella - a menos que sepas una manera más rápida de encontrar a alguien que había pasado justo aquí, en otro lado, que por su olor, ya puedes irlo diciendo.

-Pero es que….

-No me molesta Hermione- explicó Remus – El director Malfoy no lo dijo de ese modo.

-¿Y de qué modo lo dijo entonces? – preguntó Ron.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una migraña crecer.

-Ven Draco-llamó Nott, con compasión-tu y yo "olfatearemos" por ahí.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y jaló a Pansy del otro lado, dejando que los profesores buscaran en otras áreas.

-¿Por qué no te molestó lo que dijo Malfoy, Remus?- preguntó Hermione-No fue ni siquiera una petición.

-Porque él no lo dijo con malas intenciones. -Confesó finalmente Remus sin querer abarcar más allá de eso.-Él sólo asumió que mi olfato podría ser de gran ayuda.

-No lo creo. - Dictaminó el pelirrojo - Estoy seguro que no lo ha dicho así

-Puede que ustedes no lo vean-respondió con paciencia, -pero el director Malfoy no es mala persona. Solo no le caen bien, y dado que es mutuo no puedo culparlo- insistió.

-¿y tú le caes bien? –preguntó Harry, tratando de buscar a su alrededor si veía algo extraño.

-He platicado con él bastante. No sé si le caigo bien, pero somos corteses- respondió el profesor, recordando que su última plática trató sobre distintas marcas de chocolate,y acabó con Draco mandando a un elfo a Francia para demostrarle, con justa razón, porque sus chocolates favoritos provenían de ahí.

-Aun no entiendo cómo fue escogido director- murmuró el pelirrojo adelantándose para buscar mejor. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo seguía.

-¿Platicado? ¿De qué platican? –preguntó Harry, caminando junto a él y no dispuesto a dejar el tema. – ¿Han hablado de mí?

Remus lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo en su interior como su criatura mágica se compadecía del adolescente y le insistía en que debía ayudar a unir a la pareja mágica más cercana a él, que necesitaba ayuda. Había estado a punto de abrir la boca cuando Draco le interrumpió, sabiendo que Remus pensaba en el día exacto en que confesó que su pareja era Harry y que se obliviaba a sí mismo.

-¿Encontró algo, Profesor?-preguntó con la mirada fija en él, como diciéndole que no olvidara que al ser una criatura mágica, tenía sus propios métodos para oír de lejos.

-No-respondió.

-De acuerdo.

Suspirando, Remus posó su mirada en Harry y luego en Draco, quien era alejado por Zabini.

-Platicamos de quidditch, de costumbres, de su familia, de criaturas mágicas- respondió Remus, queriendo que el cachorro de Prongs y Sirius entendiera o al menos lo intentara comprender al chico que, si Merlín quería, podría ser su futura pareja. - Es muy parecido a ti Harry, en el fondo él también se siente solo.

-Pero él me odia.

-No te odia. No exageres.

-Pero él siempre está, estaba, molestandonos.

-Quizá Ron no le agrada-mencionó y se alejó rápidamente de Harry.

-¿No agradarle? Él odió a Ron desde el principio sin razón.

Remus suspiró. Bueno, es un veela, fue su pensamiento ¿que esperabas del niño que tuvo que ver como otro alejaba a su pareja? Deberías estar feliz de que siga vivo.

-No tan sin razón…

-Pero….

-Harry, no todo es negro o blanco, en medio hay un sinfín de matices que tu no quieres ver. Si él fuera tan horrible como piensas, los slytherin no lo seguirían como polillas a la luz. Ni tú-agregó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos escondidos de su túnica.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Insinuas que lo persigo?-preguntó él. Harry tenía el mapa y la capa, por lo que probablemente pensaba que el que Remus lo supiera era inconcebible. No obstante el gryffindor a veces olvidaba que él no era completamente humano y, aunque a veces lo agradecía, en este momento lo exasperaba.

-Él huele a ti. –Explicó un poco cansado - Ligeramente, pero lo hace. Por supuesto, también huele a Parkinson, Zabini y Nott. Pero tu olor no debería estar ahí y lo sabes ¿Lo has tocado?-agregó sin pensar y Harry se sonrojó de inmediato, pensando en las veces en el estiraba la mano y tocaba ligeramente las túnicas o el cabello del rubio.

El lobo detuvo sus pasos, sorprendido de su propio comentario, preguntándose cómo su propio veela no había notado que llevaba consigo el aroma de su compañero.

Dió la vuelta en shock y miró al rubio.

Él no estaba… No podía ser, ¿verdad?

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a argumentar algo, pero al final solo la cerró. Siguieron buscando y Remus pensó que lo había olvidado hasta que lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

-No lo he tocado, y él no sabe que lo estoy siguiendo.

Tan inocente, Harry. Draco ahora sentía lo que pasaba en el castillo, si bien no con exactitud, al menos lo presentía.

-Claro que sabe que alguien lo persigue. ¿Dime, has conseguido saber lo que quieres? – preguntó sin saber en realidad cual era el fin de la persecución.

-No, pero no me rendiré- exclamó Harry con determinación, para sorpresa de Remus.

El lobo, seguro de que seguir a alguien implicaba conocer mejor a la otra persona, ronroneó contento.

-Estarás sorprendido- respondió Remus. Pero en el fondo se preguntaba qué es lo que quería Harry de Draco, y por qué.

.

Una hora después, la paciencia de Draco se estaba agotando con los quejidos de Weasley. Enojado, porque para empezar él ni le pidió que fuera, se detuvo cuando Weasley mencionó que era posible que el rubio de Draco estuviera afectando su cerebro, y no hubiera nada que buscar.

-Escucha, comadreja-gruñó en voz alta- si…

\- Lo encontré – gritó McGonagall, interrumpiendo sus palabras – vengan.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del cuerpo tirado en medio del bosque, cubierto por una capa negra. Severus, con su varita, hizo a un lado la capucha y como si se pusieran de acuerdo, tanto Harry como sus amigos y sobre todo Remus, jadearon sorprendidos.

La persona era Sirius Black.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Theodore, y Draco negó con la cabeza, afirmando que no sabía. No obstante, McGonagall corrió hacia él y le revisó los signos vitales.

-Llama a Poppy…-le ordenó a Draco, él miró a Blaise, quién asintió y se retiró.

Draco, más impactado qué conmocionado, porque un hombre inconsciente había pasado las barreras, invocó nuevamente el hechizo que protegía a Hogwarts y las selló nuevamente. Un sollozo interrumpió sus movimientos, e hizo que su mirada se dirija a Potter, quien mantenía su mirada agachada. Draco hubiera dudado que el sonido viniera de él si no fuera por las lágrimas cayendo al suelo. En seguida, su veela tomó el cargo, insistiendo que fuera y aliviara a su compañero. Cuando la mirada de Granger se enfocó en él, Draco supo qué le estaba pidiendo ayuda y sabía qué era él. Miró a Weasley, que veía a Potter indeciso y suspiró, sabiendo que esto sería realmente doloroso cuando Potter lo alejara de él nuevamente.

-Retírense. – Ordenó Draco a todos. Sus amigos le miraron con cautela, pero en este momento a Draco le importaba solo Harry. No lo que sus amigos pensaban, o lo mucho que dolería, solo quería consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor- solo háganlo.

-No podemos irnos-exclamó McGonagall.-¿Qué hay de...?

-Llevalo con Madam Pomfrey-exclamó irritado Draco, y luego miró a Remus. -¿Puedes llevarlo?-le preguntó al hombre.

-Sí-exclamó caminando hacia él, y levantandolo. -Ron, Hermione vengan conmigo.

Harry limpió con furia sus lágrimas e intentó seguirlos, pero no podía dejar de llorar. El rubio le tomó una mano, deteniéndolo, y cuando los demás lo miraron, los ignoró deliberadamente e invocó una capucha en la túnica de Harry, cubriéndolo de manera que no se veía más que algunos mechones de pelo.

-Draco-llamó Pansy, con preocupación en su mirada.

-Ve Pans.

-Hey, Potter-susurró- Todo está bien-murmuró y cuando todos se alejaron soltó un poco de su magia para aligerar la carga del chico. Potter pareció calmarse y sin pensarlo mucho se apoyó en el hombro de Draco. Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron, y pasaron más de diez minutos en la misma posición. el rubio le lanzó un glamour y se separó de él.

-Puedes faltar a clases-mencionó Draco sin mirarlo y empezó a caminar- tú sabes, para estar con él.

-Gracias, Malfoy, -respondió siguiéndolo. No se le pasó por alto la forma en que el otro evadía su mirada. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy-respondió el rubio, pero Harry podía jurar que había palidecido y sus hombros estaban caídos.

.

La revisión de Sirius había durado una hora, y durante todo ese tiempo, Harry solo pudo pensar en Malfoy, y en la manera en que lo había consolado. Sin saber por qué, se puso la capucha y se mantuvo ahí, preguntando a sí mismo por qué el solo hecho de usarla la hacía sentirse protegido. A la vez, se sonrojó al recordar cómo había puesto su cara en el hombro de Malfoy y cómo casi había rogado que el otro lo besara o lo abrazara.

Sacó el mapa de merodeador, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de saber dónde estaba Malfoy y frunció el ceño al verlo rodeado de slytherins. Miró a Sirius y luego, decidiendo que el otro dormiría durante mucho tiempo, salió directo a su torre para encontrar su capa de invisibilidad, luego, y encima de él, fue en busca de Malfoy a su sala común.

No le fue difícil colarse tras un primer año. Malfoy estaba sentado tomando el té con Parkinson.

-¿De verdad estás bien?-preguntó ella-¿estás seguro?

-Si.

-¿Necesitas otro obliviate?

Para su sorpresa, Draco sonrió.

-No, estoy bien.

-Pero…

-Pansy, estoy bien.

Zabini se puso frente a él.

-Draco, estás pálido.

-Bueno, hice un gran esfuerzo. Tal vez debería dormir un poco.

Nott asintió. La opción lógica era que Malfoy fuera a la enfermería. Se preguntó por qué nadie lo sugirió.

-Bien-exclamó Draco.-Los veré en una hora ¿Pueden mantenerse informado sobre Black?

-Seguro-respondieron. Malfoy sonrió agradecido y se dirigió a las escaleras. Mientras Harry decidía si seguirlo o no, el rubio subió la mayoría. Cómo solo iba a dormir, Harry decidió volver a la enfermería y dejar al rubio descansar. Y entonces pasó, Harry no sabía cómo lo supo, y más tarde analizaría sobre ello, pero como si sus instintos lo supieran volteó hacia Draco y lo vio desvanecerse y empezar a caer por las escaleras. Por un segundo se quedó congelado al ver como un Draco inconsciente se iba de espaldas peligrosamente en las escaleras. Luego, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Su cuerpo pedía aquello, pero su mente fue más rápida y sacó su varita.

-Wingardium leviosa-gritó asustado, atrayendo la atención de todos los slytherins.

-¿Potter?-gritó alguien, pero él solo pudo ver a Parkinson corriendo hacia el rubio cuando Harry lo bajó.

\- ¿Draco?… ¡¿Draco?!… ¡Draco!- gritó.

En un segundo, todas las varitas de los slytherins estaban apuntadas a su garganta. Sintió como una gota de sudor se deslizó por su garganta ante ello, hasta que Nott ordenó que llevaran a Draco con Madam Pomfrey y que se olvidaran de Harry. Como si fuera su dueño, ellos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. Él, en cambio, se miró la mano, un pequeño hilo plateado estaba en ella.

.

-Está muriendo, Severus. –Exclamó Pomfrey sollozando. Varios Slytherins estaban en la enfermería y vieron a la mujer llorar. Las chicas parecieron contagiarse del llanto, y para su sorpresa, Luna llegó para consolar a Harry quién no entendía nada, pero parecía a punto de romperse también.

-¿Qué?-alcanzó a decir.

-Oh, Harry,- murmuró ella- estará bien, solo tienes que decirle que lo amas.

-¿Cómo?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos, más cuando Hermione se abrió paso en la habitación y miró al rubio en la cama, antes de echarse a llorar.

-¿Tu lo sabías Granger? –preguntó Pansy.

-Sí.

-¿Saber qué Hermione? – preguntó Ron que había llegado con ella.

-Él no nos dijo que lo sabías – continuó Pansy, ignorando a Ron- ¿cómo es que te enteraste?

Ella movió la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

-Me pidió que lo hechizara.

Harry se soltó de inmediato de Luna.

-¿Saber qué, Hermione? – preguntó el gryffindor, confundido y empezando a enojarse. –Descubriste lo que te mencione ¿no es así?

Ella asintió viéndolo con culpa.

-¿Qué no me dijiste?-preguntó con enfado

-¿Por qué estás aquí Harry? – preguntó ella de vuelta.

Todos lo miraron fijamente, él se enfadó aún más.

-¡¿Quiere alguien decirme qué pasa?!-gritó, desesperado. Malfoy se estaba muriendo, y nadie decía nada más que frases sin sentido para él.

Madam Pomfrey se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Draco Malfoy es un veela, Harry-murmuró suavemente-y tú eres su pareja. Te lo ha estado ocultando demasiado tiempo, -murmuró con voz quebrada, sus ojos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas-ha estado aplicándose obliviates y distanciándose de ti; pero ha sido bastante y ahora su cuerpo y su alma están cansadas, Está muriendo-repitió.- Muere de soledad.

Harry se quedó estático y miró a Malfoy, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Eso... no, no es posible. Estaba bien esta mañana.

-Pero lo es-susurró Hermione.

Harry miró al rubio en cama, y se acercó a él como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Conocía a las veelas, claro que lo hacía. Las veela eran razas semi-humanas con capacidad de seducir a la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando se enojaban, se transformaban en algo más parecido a una arpía, tenían más fuerza, magia y una capacidad de sanación sorprendente.

Prácticamente podían sobrevivir a mucho excepto al rechazo de su pareja. Le amaban tanto que vivir sin ellas era prácticamente un suicidio.

Pero Malfoy, Draco no atraía con tanta intensidad como las veelas que él conoció en el torneo de los tres magos. Nunca había visto más allá de los coqueteos dirigidos hacia él que los de siempre. Su cabello no brillaba tanto como el de las chicas que había visto aquella vez, y su piel estaba menos reluciente. Ni siquiera intentó atraer a Harry. Jamás había mencionado nada.

¿Era tan malo tenerle como pareja?

¿Tan malo, que era necesario sufrir?

-¿Y tú lo sabías?- preguntó mirando a Hermione con odio, quien asustada se ocultó detrás de Ron, de una mirada que no había visto jamás en él. ¡¿Sabías que se estaba muriendo y no me lo dijiste?! Pretendías que yo viviera mi vida feliz mientras él sufría, o peor ¿moría? ¿Todos lo sabían y dejaron que él se suicidara prácticamente? ¿Qué fuera infeliz?

Su magia se extendió violenta a los alrededores. Algunos slytherins cayeron del impulso para atrás y otros fueron lanzados con gran potencia. Pronto el lugar empezó a tener chispas eléctricas, el aire se arremolinaba más y más fuerte, y el ambiente empezó a ser tan pesado a su alrededor que parecía que quebraría en cualquier momento el suelo bajo él.

El único a quién no pareció afectar la magia fue a Draco, y Harry lo notó. Pero no importaba mucho, porque estaba muriendo. Malfoy, el insufrible Draco Malfoy, quién siempre aparecía cuando Harry más lo necesitaba, él que le devolvía una y otra vez mediante distintas emociones el sentido de su vida, quién le miraba constantemente, quién le había escrito un poema, quien le había consolado mientras él lloraba, o acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía…

Estaba muriendo.

Nunca sonreiría nuevamente a sus amigos, no podría ver a los slytherins ser felices, o jugaría nuevamente quidditch contra él., Harry no podría observarlo en la mesa de los profesores, no le vería caminar con su aire de sangre pura, ni podría sonreír cuando el rubio pareciera a punto de tener un dolor de cabeza. No vería más el ceño fruncido que lo identificaba, ni oír su voz pronunciando su apellido, arrastrándolo como siempre; no habría más comentarios sarcásticos, ni palabras retadoras, ni miradas que lo siguieran mientras él seguía las suyas.

De pronto, Harry notó lo mucho que extrañaría esas pequeñas cosas sin sentido y como si eso terminara con él, su magia se detuvo y en su lugar cayeron lágrimas. No había mucho por hacer. Su corazón se apretó más y más hasta que el aire empezó a faltarle.

-Y él… - susurró incrédulo Harry-¿Él prefería morir que decirme?¿Es tan egoísta que...?

El doloroso susurro, hizo caminar a Blaise hacia Potter. Él siempre había considerado que debían decirle sobre Draco, no porque creyera que de verdad sentiría amor por él, sino porque quería que Draco viviera. Imaginó que como mucho le mostraría compasión o cariño. Pero Potter sufría, y estaba llorando. Se preguntó cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas.

Si esto establecía alguna diferencia.

-Él intentó decirlo, Potter.

Potter lo miró sorprendido.

-Intentó decirlo, pero tu sales con Ginevra. Es un medio veela, Potter. tenía mucho de mago en él. No importa lo mucho que su veela te quisiera, el mago en él…

-¿me odia?-susurró el otro.

-No quiere obligarte a quererlo. Ni involucrarte con él, cuando todos sabemos de qué lado está su familia, y de qué lado estás tú. Manejó la situación como pudo. Con los recursos que contaba.

-Yo…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Theodore- Rompiste con Weasley, pero volverás con ella, Siempre regresas a ella. O qué, ¿le prometerás amor eterno a Draco cuando amas a otra persona?, ¿puedes vivir con ello? ¿Crees que Draco será feliz sabiendo que estás con él sin quererlo, cuando amas a alguien más? Lo destrozaras, Potter. Ya lo destrozaste, él está ahí por ti.

Su boca se abrió y quiso responder, pero pronto una varita estuvo en su cuello.

-¿Él prefiere morir que decirte? –Pansy susurró entre dientes- ¿Él es el egoísta? ¿Realmente crees que le gusta sufrir? Si Draco quisiera tú no podrías resistirte ni un poco. Lo seguirías donde él fuera y no lo dudarías ni un segundo. ¿Pero no puedes salvar al mundo si no piensas con claridad cierto? Él lo hizo por ti, para que tú estuvieras bien. Eres, un imbécil-lloró - y no sé qué diablos hay en ti que es perfecto para Draco.

-Es suficiente-exclamó Pomfrey-por favor, salgan todos. Dejemos a los dos chicos descansar.

Ante sus palabras, Harry miró a Sirius. Él estaba vivo, en la misma enfermería que Malfoy, en la cama de al lado, y a Harry no le importaba; porque él solo quería que Draco abriera los ojos.

-Me quedaré-exclamó caminando hacia Draco- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudar? –preguntó.

Poppy lo miró con ternura.

-Solo estar junto a él, cariño. Y hablarle.

.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, casi nadie visitaba el hospital. Snape fue un momento, pero se mantuvo en silencio y solo miró a Harry por un segundo antes de irse. Luego cruzó Remus, quién le explicó a Harry que él sabía reconocer a un veela por su olor, y que su la razón por la que ambos se llevaban bien era por qué en una ocasión, él había sido quién lo había obliviado. Desde entonces, sus pláticas habían sido sobre cosas triviales, siempre ignorando el tema de su veela. Harry no preguntó nada más, solo se limitó a tomar la mano de Draco.

El tercer día, empezó con Sirius despertando en su habitación, pero Harry no se enteró porque seguía sosteniendo la mano de Draco, quien estaba en una habitación aparte. Estaba pálido, y frío, y Blaise había comentado qué se debía a que estaba lejos de su pareja y que en realidad no estaba tan frío como podía llegar a ser, pero Harry no lo creía, así que empezó a mantenerlo cubierto con mantas lo mejor posible y a lanzarle hechizos de que lo mantuvieran cálido, mientras intentaba separarse solo para ir al baño.

-Draco…- lo llamó como si ese hecho lo hiciera despertar. No sabía qué decir o pensar, pero el enojo y la desesperación se habían ido, y ahora lo único que necesitaba era que el rubio le escuchase. -Draco, -repitió- siendo sincero no tengo idea de qué decirte..no sabía que eras un veela o parte de ello. No te ves como uno, ¿es por ...por mi culpa?-preguntó.

No hubo respuesta, así que se apoyó en su silla nuevamente y suspiró.

-Has estado en cama por mucho tiempo. Y creo-rió, que es la primera vez que pasamos juntos tanto tiempo ¿Eso se considera una cita?

Tragó saliva – Mira, siento tanto lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros… - dijo finalmente, retorciendo sus manos -las peleas, los insultos, las humillaciones y las burlas que nos hemos dirigido cada uno. Y estaba enojado, pero ahora solo estoy preocupado y Parkinson me dió la cátedra del siglo. Sé que tenía razón por un lado pero pudiste haberme dicho, yo me habría dado cuenta de quién eres, debiste darme un poco de crédito. Escuche tu conversación con tus amigos. no es que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada, bueno sí, pero deberías estar acostumbrado; es decir, siempre lo hago y... estoy diciendo puras estupideces- se regañó infelizmente. Se puso de pie y tomó una de las manos de Draco antes de posarla junto a su mejilla. Como recientemente pasaba, no podía sentir el aura calmante que se suponía surgía de Draco, cada vez que se acercaba. Fue un duro golpe de realidad, así que se dejó caer al suelo, junto a él - Por favor… despierta… no te mueras… … no se que viste en mí ni si merezco ser tu pareja pero por favor… – la voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar– si despiertas, podremos hablar… no sé… tratar de arreglar nuestros problemas… pero si te mueres, no nos darás esa oportunidad a ninguno de los dos. Por favor vive- suplicó tomando su mano con más fuerza – Yo estoy dispuesto a hablar… a arreglar las cosas contigo… a amarte. Por favor, vive. Tan solo vive. No me dejes solo. Por favor.- Lloró.

Pero el veela no respondió.

.

Para el día diez los slytherins estaban reunidos fuera de la enfermería . McGonagall, como subdirectora, estaba supliendo a Draco, y Severus, quien fabricaba cada vez más pociones que anestesiaran el aparente dolor que Draco tenía cada vez más, entró junto a un agotado Remus y anunció que no iba a seguir preparando más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, mirando el pálido veela a su lado.- No puede detenerse, no está despierto ¡Si se detenía va a sufrir!

-Es todo, Potter. Draco quiere morir. Se acabó. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo obligarlo a estar vivo.

-Pero…-inició Pansy.

-Es todo, señorita Parkinson.

Harry lo miró fijamente y luego miró a los amigos del rubio. Theodore estaba consolando a Pansy, quién lloraba sin disimulo. Blaise lo miró a él, indeciso.

-Quizá podrías unirte a él-susurró casi desesperado.

-¡Blaise!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, caminando hacia él.

-Unirse compartiría sus magias y emociones. Tu voz llegaría a él. Pero sería para siempre. Y si lo dejas, definitivamente morirá ¿Puedes hacerlo?-preguntó el italiano- Por favor.

.

Dormir y olvidar.

Eso es lo que Draco estaba haciendo y lo sabía. Su parte veela no quería saber más de la vida. Estaba cansada. Solo quería ser feliz, pero vivía en tristeza constantemente. Se hundía en ella una y otra vez. Momentáneamente olvidaba y creía que podía encontrar a su pareja. Y la encontraba, se ilusionaba. Y volvía a sufrir. Era un ciclo interminable, cansado, insoportable. El dolor no acababa nunca y se obligaba a mirar a su pareja demostrarle cariño a alguien más. El miedo era lo único que le impedía ir hacia ella porque no quería ser rechazado. o lastimarlo. Le hacía daño siempre de un modo u otro.

Sería mejor morir.

Todo sería más fácil, tanto para él como para su pareja. Potter podría ser feliz y Draco nunca más lo sabría. No sufriría por ello porque jamás lo vería.

Su parte humana no quería morir, tenía amigos, quería cumplir sus sueños. Quería ser pocionista. Viajar. Tener la oportunidad de formar una familia, de ver crecer a su hermano menor, cuidarle, amarlo como a su propio hijo.

Quería llevarlo a conocer lugares, enseñarle cosas.

Quería vivir.

Pero ellos eran solo uno porque nunca lograron unirse a su pareja, y al igual que el veela, Draco le tenía miedo al dolor. Lo había tenido tanto tiempo que ni su alma, ni su cuerpo, ni su corazón tenían ya la voluntad para soportarlo.

Si, sería mejor morir.

El obliviate ya no funcionaba más. Había llegado a su límite. Lo último que recordaba fue salir de la sala común de slytherin y el calor de alguien junto a él. La oscuridad. Una voz que gritaba su nombre, pero no pertenecía a nadie conocido. Sintió como su corazón iba latiendo con menos voluntad, y reconoció que estaba muriendo..

No era tan malo. Tal vez no había terminado todo lo que quería pero sus amigos estarían bien sin él, lo superarían. Lo olvidarían. Tal vez lloraran, o se enfadaran, pero ellos y su padrino cuidarían a Altair, le enseñarían a ser libre. Le protegerían de la guerra. Quizá debió decirle a Blaise que tenía razón, que debió decirle a Potter, pero ya era tarde para cuando terminó con la comadrejita.

Potter...

Estaba feliz por él. Ahora tenía a su padrino, tenía a los Weasley y a Granger.

Escuchó su nombre y sintió esa cálida sensación de ser tocado por alguien. Si Siente que alguien lo llama y toca su mano. Escucha la voz de Potter pero se dice a si mismo que es su imaginación. Pero es una linda forma de morir. Escuchar la voz de su pareja diciéndole que le quiere.

Si, no está tan mal.

Se deja hundir en la oscuridad nuevamente. Todo terminará pronto. Al final, el veela tenía razón. Todo esto es lo mejor, para él, para los que quiere. Dejará de sufrir y dejarán de verle sufrir. Es tiempo de esperar.

Solo dormir y olvidar.

.

-No.

La respuesta fue clara, rápida y alta, pero no vino de Harry. Vino de Parkinson quién miró al héroe como si fuera una molestia.

-Pansy-susurró el italiano. -Es la única manera.

-Debe haber algo más-suplicó.-¿Sabes qué pasará cuando despierte y se vea casado? ¿Y si lo mejor es dejarlo descansar?

-¿Dejarlo descansar cuando su pareja está dispuesto a estar a su lado?

-Ese es el punto, él es Potter. Se está preparando para pelear contra Ya Sabes Quién ¿crees que puede ganar?

-No, pero tal vez si lo ayudamos a entrenar… Es nuestro amigo Pans, quiero que viva.

-Pero ese es mi punto, ha tenido a Potter a su lado todo el tiempo y no ha vuelto ¿Qué nos dice eso?

-Qué está siendo un cabezota, eso nos dice.

Harry miró a los dos slytherins discutir y luego miró al tercero, quien miraba fijamente a Harry, como si lo evaluara en un examen.

-¿Crees que puede funcionar?-le preguntó. Ambas serpientes guardaron silencio y lo miraron también.

-Si, creo que puede funcionar.

-¡Entonces deberíamos hacerlo!-reclamó Blaise.

-Si, puede llamarlo hacia tí;-respondió- pero me pregunto por cuánto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar con él, Potter? Sé que es un veela y que te ama, pero también sé que tú no lo haces. Eres una buena persona, que estás acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor, y no dudarías en hacer lo que fuera para que viviera como con cualquier otra persona; pero esto es más que despertarlo. Estarías uniendo tu vida a él. Si se enlazan, Draco será a partir de ese momento tu esposo y tendrías que defenderlo de tus amigos, y de todo aquel que crea que alguien como él no debería estar a tu lado. Vas a tener que aguantar a sus celos y berrinches. Sus ataques de pánico, sus cambios de humor y su adicción al azúcar. Tendrás que protegerlo del resto del mundo cuando no pueda controlar sus encantos y todos quieran tirarsele encima. Tendrás que amarlo, Potter, porque si no lo haces volverá a deprimirse y empezará a enloquecer. Si no lo haces feliz, se arrepentirá de haber vuelto. Y todo será peor.

-¿Peor?

-Las veelas pueden dejarse morir en un sueño, pero también pueden dejar de comer, arrancar sus plumas o arrancarse literalmente el corazón. No dudo de tus buenas intenciones, pero creo que si nuestro amigo va morir debido a ti, ésta es una de las mejores maneras en que puede hacerlo.

De pronto, la negación de Pansy tenía sentido para el gryffindor.

-No lo conoces. No sabes como es. Puede ser arrogante, egoísta, maleducado, grosero, insoportable y manipulador.… pero también puede ser un gran líder, amigo y hermano, y si no se merece que lo levantes de esa cama para que lo destruyas de nuevo.

-No lo haré.

-Eso implica no morir antes que él. No por Voldemort, no porque te pusiste heroico ¿Entiendes?

-Si.

-De acuerdo. Debes saber que si no cumples tu palabra, te castraremos.

Harry sabía que iba en serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Llamaré a Ron y Hermione. No tardo.

Salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Te pondrás bien- le susurró Pansy al rubio, besando su frente.- Potter está haciendo bien las cosas. Todo irá bien.

-No nos mates- agregó Nott, asintiendo . Pero en el fondo estaba preocupado, porque si esto no salía bien serían los dos quienes estarían en cama muriendo. Ahora iba a ser el veela contra Harry. Si Potter ganaba Draco viviría, pero si Draco insistía en morir, Potter le seguiría.

Acarició el cabello rubio mientras murmuraba.

-Te pondrás bien.

No solía prometer, porque no le gustaban las promesas vacías, pero aunque Theo no lo admitiera en voz alta tenía fe en Harry Potter.

Blaise solo tomó la mano de Draco.

-Te dije que debías decirle. Pero está bien, no te tiene compasión ni lástima Draco-susurró – juraría que está enamorado o en el proceso de estarlo.

Pansy frunció el ceño y Blaise sonrió. Él era bueno con esas cosas. Sabía que tenía razón.

.

-Compañero, dime por favor que no vas a hacerlo de verdad. – Masculló Ron con los brazos en la silla. Hermione rodó los ojos- Es Malfoy.

-Y tú eres Weasley y yo Parkinson- aplaudió Pansy ocasionando la risa de Blaise y Harry- y oh sorpresa, él es Nott y aquel de ahí- dijo señalando a Potter- ese espantapájaros ciego es Potter.

Hermione dio una risita qué fue interrumpida cuando Harry la miró disgustado, demostrando que aún no se le había olvidado que no le había dicho nada.

-No estoy riendome de ti… vale un poco. Pero no deberías estar enfadado conmigo. – Exclamó con una mueca la castaña, con una mirada culpable.

-Harry- la llegada de Sirius sorprendió a Harry, quién lo miró congelado en su lugar.

-Estás despierto.

-Si, desde hace tiempo, pero veo que tienes prioridades.-mencionó mirando al príncipe de slytherin. - Así que él es el hijo de Narcissa. Escuche lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

-Remus me dió la versión corta. Quién por cierto me avisó que te ibas a casar y no me querría perder el acontecimiento ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Si.

-¿Si sabes que es un veela, verdad?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Se parece mucho a mi tía abuela el día de su muerte. Si, pero en realidad lo sé porque Rem me lo dijo.

-¿Eres parte veela, Sirius?

El hombre rió entre dientes

-¿Acaso no puedes deducirlo con mi hermosura?

Nadie respondió. Remus atravesó la puerta, atrayendo la atención de todos. Traía un libro consigo, y a Severus, Pomfrey y McGonagall con él.

-Estoy feliz de que estés vivo, Sirius- susurró Harry.-Cuéntamelo todo más tarde.

-No hay nada que contar cachorro-respondió, lo que para Harry significó que estaba escondiendo algo.

Ron se acercó a ambos cuando los profesores rodearon la cama y miraron a Harry, quién tragó saliva.

-¿Estás enojado?- le susurró a Ron mientras Sirius y Remus se ponían al lado de Harry, y Snape y Pomfrey al lado de Draco. McGonagall tomó el libro de uniones y pasó rápidamente algunas hojas.

Harry se removió nervioso. Miró a los alrededores. Estaba casándose. En una enfermería, con una persona durmiendo. Tenía la túnica escolar y no tenía anillos. Hermione dijo que sus anillos aparecerían por sí solos una vez que se unieran. Los de la familia Potter. Zabini dijo que los de Malfoy lo harían cuando Draco aceptase de corazón su unión. Por el momento, los de su familia eran suficiente.

-¿Estás enojado?- repitió a su amigo- Porque de verdad los necesito a ambos apoyándome.

Weasley suspiró.

-Lo estaba,-respondió- y pensaba pegarte por haber botado a mi hermana por el hurón pero no saliste en 3 días- sacudió sus hombros- ya no tengo ganas.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y le abrazó- Gracias.

-No te alegres, sigo sin estar feliz con esta unión-confesó.

-No puedes ser peor que Parkinson- dijo.

-¿Eso crees Potter?- le susurró Blaise.- Pansy te lo está poniendo fácil en realidad.

Ron lo miró preguntándole una vez más si estaba dispuesto a vivir con una especie de cuñada así.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Sirius y Harry asintió. Sirius le acomodó el cabello y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te ves bien. Al menos un poco de elegancia el día de tu boda.

-Tengo que preguntarlo- dijo Minerva- ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy- respondió firmemente.

Ella asintió.

-No tienes por qué unirte al señor Malfoy si no lo deseas.

-Estoy seguro.

-Pero quizás podríamos…

-He dicho que lo estoy- repitió.

-Minerva si no quieres estar aquí puedes, con todo respeto largarte- interrumpió Severus.

-¿Y qué tal si el señor Malfoy no lo desea? ¿Han considerado eso?¿Qué pasa si solo despertar se opone? ¿Qué si quiere morir?

Harry vaciló, Pansy se lo había dicho antes pero de una forma más suave, ella se lo había echado en cara.

Su mano se cerró mientras veía al rubio

¿Y si él no lo quería?

Ante su vacilación, Severus sacó su varita y apuntó a la profesora.

-Si lo que estás tratando de hacer es manipular a Potter para que corra de aquí y mi ahijado muera, lo siguiente que verás en tu cara es que ya no la vas a tener completa, ¿entendiste? Draco es un veela. Ama a su pareja más que a nada, o Potter ya estaría muerto . Narcissa no habría dudado en entregarle y Lucius menos. Ese chico de ahí no confió en sus padres, a quienes ama, para decirles que Potter es su pareja. Tiene un hermano pequeño que vive en Francia y a quién cuida por sí mismo porque tuvo que aplicarle un obliviate a su madre sobre su existencia. Un hermano que si Draco muere no tendrá a nadie, ¿me oíste? Así que si Potter quiere casarse con él, tú no lo vas a echar para atrás.

-¿Tiene un hermano?- preguntó Harry, mirando hacia los slytherins. Pansy asintió.

-Se llama Altaír- respondió Nott – tiene 1 año. Lo cuida una nana francesa mientras Draco está en el castillo, pero Draco le visita constantemente- explicó.

-¿Y por que ...?

-Más tarde contestarán tus preguntas, Potter. Tienes una boda que atender. -Severus se volteó hacia él con impaciencia.

-Correcto.

-Bien-suspiró la profesora de transformaciones. - Esta unión de ... -empezó a leer.

-¿En serio vas a unirlos con un juramento de amor que se puede romper en cualquier momento?-preguntó Remus.

-No será suficiente para traerlo de vuelta- susurró Pomfrey.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-preguntó Harry.

-No puedes crear un enlace de compromiso en amor con un veela. Lo dejas en clara desventaja- se quejó Sirius, para sorpresa de todos. Luego, viendo la confusión de Harry, aclaró- No es que no lo ames Harry, es que es el voto más fácil de romper. Aunque la otra persona te quiera, si decides que ya no quieres estar él o viceversa, se rompe sin necesidad de nadie. Es como decir que te estás uniendo considerando como poder escaparte fácilmente. Es ofensivo para cualquier criatura mágica que solo puede tener una pareja en la vida.

-Muchas parejas lo usan.

-Muchas parejas de magos unidos con magos.

-¿Cuál es el mejor juramento?-preguntó el gryffindor - Para unirse con un veela.

-Yo los uno-respondió con entusiasmo, Hermione- Bill y Fleur lo usaron en su boda, ¿recuerdas?

-Jamás podrá romperlo- se quejó Minerva.

-De eso se trata tonta-respondió Severus. Rodó los ojos. Invocó el libro de Remus y se lo dió, de forma nada amable a Blaise.

-Sostengalo para que lo lea.

-¿Tú vas a unirlos?

-Tú no quieres.

-¿Que tal si lo hace Remus?-sugirió Sirius

-¿Puedes hacerlo , no? ¿Se necesita algo en especial?-preguntó Harry

El otro sonrió cálidamente y negó.

-Sería un honor enlazarlos.-respondió

-No se necesita nada especial cuando ambos contrayentes desean unirse- respondió Parkinson- En ocasiones a veces no se necesita ni a un tercero. El problema es romperlo.

-De acuerdo-exclamó el gryffindor y miró a Blaise quien asintió y sostuvo el libro frente a Remus. Éste hizo aparecer unas pequeñas llamas frente a Harry y Draco.

Luego, con un movimiento, sacó un hilo que entrelazó la muñeca de ambos contrayentes.

Yo los uno-comenzó. -Uno sus magias y almas para que se den fortaleza.

Yo los uno. Uno sus mentes y su corazón para que se den sabiduría.

Yo los uno. Uno sus vidas y cuerpos para que se den protección.

Yo los uno. Los uno, uno al otro, para que se den amor

Yo los uno. Los uno en un camino para que sean felices

Yo los uno. Los uno en uno para que se acompañen

Yo los uno. Los uno para que nada los separe.

Yo los uno.

Con un último movimiento de varita, Harry sintió como su magia se unía a la de Draco. No solo eso, pronto sintió los latidos, las respiraciones del otro. Y entonces lo sintió. Esa cadena dolorosa alrededor de Draco que hacía su corazón latir lento y calmado. Que parecía atenuarlo poco a poco. Por un momento pensó que su corazón empezaría a imitar al suyo, pero sucedió lo contrario, pues el frío empezó a invadirlo y su fuerza atenuó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó temblando- Me congelo.

Tomó la mano del veela y pidió en su interior una vez más que despertara, tratando de enviarle todo el pequeño cariño que había empezado a sentir por él.

-Draco- susurró- vamos Draco, puedes despertar.

Congelándose, empezó a meterse en la cama de Draco y lo abrazó, intentando contagiarse con su calor. Pero Draco estaba frío, y las mantas que creyó lo mantendrían tibio no ayudaban en nada.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron, corriendo hacia él. Una barrera invisible lo detuvo.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada. Theo pudo ver el susto en la cara de los adultos y empezó a sentir como sus alarmas se disparaban. Estaba pasando. Uno de ellos seguiría al otro. Sus magias se estaban complementando, sus corazones estaban latiendo a la par. Al ritmo de uno de ellos.

Y Potter estaba perdiendo...

-Todo está bien,Draco- susurró Harry- estás bien. No estás solo. Estoy contigo-susurró temblando.-Estoy contigo… y estamos casados y ...-tendremos hijos y … un perro y … -se acurrucó junto a él- los veremos crecer, y tendremos nietos y envejeceremos juntos…-prometió- Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Ambos.

Puso su cabeza en los hombros del rubio.

-Te quiero. Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre estaré enamorado de ti. Es por eso que tienes que seguir con vida. Vamos a tener dos o tres niños. No puedes morir. Vamos a ser felices, muy muy felices. Solo resiste. Regresa conmigo. Eres mio. Soy tuyo. No puedes, irte. No puedes dejarme. -Cerró los ojos- No puedes dejarme solo…

Sintió el cansancio invadirlo enormemente así qué, como al parecer iba a morir, se levantó lo más que pudo y besó a Draco.

-Gracias por amarme, y lamento haberte lastimado- empezó a llorar- lo siento mucho. Lamento mucho que hayas sido tan infeliz, -susurró cayendo sobre el otro- que no hubieras sido tan feliz y amado como un veela debería ser. Lamento no haber notado el daño que te hacía con mi sola presencia. Gracias por amarme a pesar de todo. También te amo.

Harry sintió la cadena soltarlo y creyó que se debía a que la hora de ambos había llegado, abrazó a Draco.

-No estás solo, Malfoy. Estaré contigo en todo momento. No tengas miedo.

Sabiendo que quién tenía miedo en realidad era él, continuó.

-Tengo miedo de morir-susurró. - Siempre tuve miedo que él me matara. De morir sin que nadie lo notará; gracias, por estar conmigo. Gracias por estar conmigo, y no dejarme solo.

Unas plumas salieron de Draco y dieron vuelta alrededor de los dos, creando una barrera. Cuando ocuparon su lugar, brillaron y se llenaron de hielo antes de romperse en miles de pedazos. Momentos más tarde, Harry se dió cuenta que el frío se había esfumado.

-¿Qué fue eso?

La barrera invisible desapareció.

-¿Eso era….?

-El frío en el corazón del señor Malfoy-respondió Pomfrey llorando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está bien?-preguntó ansioso el italiano.

-No lo sé, que tal si responde la pregunta. Señor Potter.

Harry, avergonzado de su posición, se levantó de prisa, sonrojado.

-¿Potter? ¿Cómo está Draco?

Harry sintió su propio latido. Era suave…rítmico… Era el corazón de Draco

Sonrió.

-Es cálido.

Los anillos Potter aparecieron en su mano y la del rubio con un pequeño brillo, vagamente Harry recordó la foto donde se veía a sus padres teniéndolos. Este era un nuevo inicio. Uno que él había empezado a formar. Se agachó y le dio un beso suave en la frente a Draco. Era, después de todo, el día de su boda.

Un abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, al momento supo que era Hermione. Ron, por su parte, decidió que era momento de dejarles solos y empezó a sacar a todos de la habitación. Cuando los dos contrayentes se quedaron solos, Harry se acostó nuevamente a su lado. El sonido de ambos corazones arrulló a Harry, como una suave nana, mientras que un aura cálida lo rodeó, acunándolo.

Era la magia del veela.

Era como se suponía debía ser.

Acomodó a Draco en sus brazos, susurrando agradecimientos y deseos futuros.

En algún momento se quedó dormido también.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se preguntó Draco mientras abría los ojos y se estiraba levemente en el pequeño espacio que tenía. La luz que llegaba a sus ojos, le obligó a cerrarlos momentáneamente y tratar de abrirlos por segunda vez. Tenía dolor de cabeza.

Se sentía raro. ¿Era de noche? ¿Por qué estaba oscuro? Ni siquiera podía recordar haber llegado a su cama, para dormir. ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? ¿Ver a Altaír? No. Había estado en la Sala Común con sus amigos.

Luego ¿qué?

¿Había ido a dormir? Aún no revisaba los estados financieros de los profesores, faltaba contratar maestros, empezar los entrenamientos, reajustar las barreras, había mucho que hacer. No, no creía haber ido a dormir por tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos cansado mientras trataba de recordar. Su reloj biológico solo le dejaba dormir una hora. Y se sentía mucho mejor que otras ocasiones.

¿Había tomado una poción?

Se pegó al cuerpo a su lado y se acurrucó, sin pensarlo mucho. Aún estaba cansado, y se sentía calientito donde estaba. Sintió un brazo moverse bajo él, alguien lo abrazaba. Podría ser Theo, a él le gustaba abrazar al dormir ¿Se había dormido en la cama de Theo? ¿Qué importaba? El sujeto se acomodó para abrazarlo mejor y por su respiración calmada Draco podría decir que estaba dormido.

¿Sería Blaise? ¿Pansy? Sea quien sea se pegó por completo a él y ocultó la cara en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración. Se sentía bien, correcto. Su veela se sintió satisfecha al sentir el calor de su pareja y Draco pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo que este momento. Nada mejor que su olor. Si, podría dormir un rato. Un graaaaaaan y largo rato, pensó acomodándose.

Su corazón latía suavemente sin dolor como hace mucho no recordaba, y su veela estaba ronroneando como nunca lo había hecho.

Sonrío.

¿Qué más necesitaba en este mundo?

Nada.

Empezó a adormilarse sintiendo los latidos contrarios en él. Podía sentir que latía, que estaba ahí, que se movía suavemente como una canción de cuna, invitándolo a unirse.

Y podía sentir la calma de su pareja

Mmm había algo mal en eso ¿Qué era?

Sirius y Remus, quienes se encontraban en una larga contienda de ajedrez mientras esperaban a que Harry despertara, se sorprendieron al escucharlo moverse pero se relajaron al ver que se acurrucaba contra Harry.

-Tengo que admitirlo- susurró Sirius, sin querer molestarlo. -Pensé que gritaría al despertarse y ver a Harry ahí. Mejor aún, al ver el anillo en su mano. Pero, o está feliz, o no se ha dado cuenta.

Las orejas de Draco se movieron atentas al escuchar tal susurro, y frunció el ceño al sentir que no lo dejaban dormir. Poco a poco entendió la frase.

¿Qué? gritó en su interior.

Se levantó de golpe y miró que efectivamente Harry estaba a su lado, del susto empujó a Harry al suelo, quién despertó sorprendido mientras Sirius se carcajeaba.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?-prácticamente gritó.

Harry, desde el piso, lo miró con sus ojos aún adormecidos y luego se sobó el trasero.

-Estaba durmiendo-respondió sin pensarlo y luego invocó sus anteojos, que alguien debió haberle quitado. En cuanto se los puso miró a Draco, quien lo veía desde su cama, despierto, mirándolo, con terror. Sus ojos grises fijos en él, sin odio, sin rencor, eran platas.

-Draco-se sorprendió antes de sentir la felicidad invadirlo. Se puso de pie entusiasmado.- ¡Despertaste!

Draco sintió esa gran ola de alegría invadirlo, y por alguna razón quiso sonreír también, pero la confusión era demasiada. No sabía de donde procedía. No sabía porque Harry estaba ahí, o habían dos hombres más en la habitación mirando la escena en silencio. Quiso analizarlo, pero un repentino abrazo de Harry lo sorprendió. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, y miró a otro lado intentando no ceder al instinto del veela de acurrucarse y ronronear. Las paredes blancas lo sorprendieron y se separó desconcertado de Harry, quien se dejó alejar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Lo sabes.

-Draco, casi mueres. Por supuesto que me enteré.

¿Morir?

-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?-preguntó bajando la mirada.

Harry tomó su mano y alzó la unión entre ellas para que el rubio viera los anillos.

-Estos son ¿anillos de compromiso?

-Son los anillos de matrimonio Potter, Draco. Estamos casados.

¿Casado?

¿Con Potter?

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas se derramaron por los ojos del rubio. Harry se sobresaltó y le preguntó qué le pasaba de inmediato, pero el slytherin no podía detenerse. Potter no lo amaba ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Él quería a la Weasley ¿no era así?, ¿Pensaba que Draco podría compartirlo?, ¿Qué dejarlo vivir para ver eso era lo correcto? Draco no podría hacerlo, no era tan fuerte. Morir de desamor era mucho mejor que estorbarle a su pareja. Cuando Harry lo abrazó, buscando consolarlo, Draco se aferró a él sin pensarlo.

Weasley tendría el amor de Potter y ¿qué tendría él? Un beso fugaz, una caricia robada. Él no…

Un beso lo tomó por sorpresa y escuchó el sonido sorprendido de las otras dos personas en la habitación. Intentó separarse, pero Potter lo obligó a caer sentado sobre la cama y recibir el beso.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mejor.

Y luego una sábana lo cubrió suavemente al mismo tiempo que Potter se separaba. Como estaba en shock no preguntó nada, solo miró al moreno sonrojarse.

Y entonces, como el veela estaba distraído dentro de él, y realmente confundido, hizo lo que siempre hacía.

Dejó a la parte maga hacerse cargo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó.

Harry titubeó.

-Parecías a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, así que no lo pensé bien y….

-¿No pensaste bien?

-Draco… solo quería que te calmaras.

-Vete.

-Escucha Malfoy, tal vez no debí besarte así pero…

-Lárgate. Vayanse todos.

Tenía que irse antes de que Draco cediera a una de las dos partes, porque una abrazaría con amor a Potter y la otra intentaría hechizarlo.

-Draco…

-No me llames así, no soy tu maldito caso de caridad. No tienes que calmarme. Lárgate.

Harry observó fijamente como Draco miraba el anillo en su mano y profundizó en las contradictorias emociones. Parecía que Draco, más que odiarlo a él se odiaba a sí mismo ¿Cómo podría Harry hacerlo sentir mejor? Ya le había besado, y abrazado. Ya se había casado con él. Harry no sabía si estaba enamorado, pero Hermione había dicho que lo estaba. Blaise también. Y era la pareja destinada de Draco, ¿eso no lo convencía de que no quería hacerle daño?

Observó al rubio que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-No me voy a ir.

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto y Harry se recordó a sí mismo que esté era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los slytherins y el heredero de los Malfoy, mucho más sano que en otro momento. Que sabía miles de hechizos de magia negra y más de una vez le había dejado moretones en la cara, pero aún así no retrocedió.

-¿Por qué no?

La confusión de Harry, al saber que Draco no le había dicho nada y casí moría, resurgió y se volvió en enojo.

-Porque no espere durante 3 días que te despertaras para que me echases como te dé la gana.

-Ya te percataste de que estoy vivo, puedes largarte con la Weasley-respondió.

Oh.

Así que era eso.

Dio un paso al frente y observó cómo el rubio invocó su varita, la cual estaba sobre el buró gracias a la enfermera. Harry la maldijo por dejarla a su alcance.

¿En serio iban a luchar?

-Expillarmus- gritó Draco.

Harry la esquivó por poco pero la puerta de la habitación no tuvo tanta suerte.

Eso era un sí, pelearían. Convocó la suya con un accio.

-Escucha, Malfoy.

-No quiero escuchar, quiero que me dejes solo.

El ruido atrajo a la enfermera y Draco se distrajo lo suficiente con su llegada para que Harry lanzara su propio hechizo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

El rubio miró sorprendido como su varita volaba.

-¡Señor Potter! -gritó ella-¿Qué le hizo a la enfermería?

Sorprendido, Harry miró a Pomfrey.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Fue él!

Draco miró a la enfermera con ojos de inocencia, y bueno era el director así que….

-No le creo

-¡Qué!

Mientras recibía su regaño Harry, miró a Draco sonreír con superioridad.

-¡Draco!

El grito de Pansy se escuchó fuerte, mientras se abrió paso hacia ellos.

-Madam, Draco está despierto- seguía- el hechizo se activó.

-¿Que hechizo?-preguntó el rubio mirando a sus amigos entrar. Harry se alzó de hombros y miró al otro ser abrazado. Él último en entrar fue Snape, quien traía consigo un bebé, de apenas unos meses.

El rubio se iluminó y caminó hacia él. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras reía y repetía su nombre. Una repentina calidez, que no pareció sonprender a las serpientes, invadió el lugar.

-Hace mucho que no hacía eso- susurró Nott.

Blaise asintió.

-Me gusta cuando lo hace. Es lindo.

La mente de Harry se nubló, y miró a madam Pomfrey ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía entenderla, solo podía prestar atención al veela, parecía que lo llamaba. El rubio se veía realmente bien con un bebé en sus brazos. La mente de Harry voló en la idea de cómo sería un hijo suyo y de Draco, rubio, de ojos grises o verdes, o moreno, o….

Madam Pomfrey vio que lo ignoraba.

\- ¡Señor Potter! Escúcheme. ¿En que está pensando?

-¿Justo ahora? – Respondió Harry pero parecía ido - en lo bien que se verá Draco con nuestro propio bebé.

-¿Qué?

Silencio.

La magia dejó de fluir.

Draco se sonrojó.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Pansy abrió la boca.

Theo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Blaise sonrió como felino.

Remus sonrió suavemente.

Sirius se carcajeó.

Con la calidez fuera, Harry recobró el sentido y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sintiendo la ola de sentimientos que venían de su veela, caminó hacia él dejando su varita al lado de la cama. Tomó una sábana, la tiró encima de los tres, ya que Draco aún tenía a Altaír, y lo besó.

-Esperaré ese día con ansias- dijo separándose.-Y terminé con Ginny hace días.

Retiró la sábana y salió de la enfermería. Lo último que escuchó fue a Pansy interrogrando a Draco.

Pero lo que sintió de su compañero, fue timidez, ilusión y esperanza.

Esto podría funcionar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De Veelas & Amores**

 **by Liesel Eveerdeen . freya-uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Cuando Draco tenía 5 años y tenía miedo nunca iba con sus padres, sus abuelos o su padrino. Draco iba con Blaise y le platicaba sus miedos._

 _Blaise tenía 5 años también, y en realidad no resolvería sus problemas. Sin embargo tomaría su mano y le diría su opinión. A veces, le enseñaría cosas que haría que Draco se sintiera tonto por sus temores. A veces, solo sentiría que estaba acompañado y podría seguir adelante, incluso cuando sus miedos se hicieran realidad._

 _Cuando Draco tenía 6 años y tuviera dudas sobre algo también iría con Pansy._

 _Pansy tendría entonces un abrazo, una palabra cariñosa o un halago. Haría sentir a Draco invencible. Con el mundo en sus manos, el mundo por conquistar._

 _Cuando tuviera 7 años y Draco empezara a crecer y a observar lo frívolo del mundo a su alrededor, Draco iría con Theo. Theo era al fin y al cabo más inteligente que todos ellos y viviría sabiendo lo que era tener padres mortífagos, por lo que le daría una opinión acertada que barajara todas las consecuencias posibles de sus decisiones._

 _Para cuando Draco tuviera 8, iría con los tres. Los reuniría en un lugar, dado que ellos no se conocían entre sí y se volverían amigos. Así no solo él podría aclarar sus dudas, miedos e ideas. Así los tendría a los tres siempre y ellos lo tendrían para siempre no solo a él, sino también a otros dos. Después de todo, Draco no podría encontrar mejores personas que ellos tres, para encomendar a sus mejores amigos._

 _Con ellos, Draco se sentiría protegido, acompañado, inteligente e invencible._

 _Los cuatro se sentirían así desde entonces._

.

-Aun no entiendo porque no he podido acércame- se quejó Harry quién, luego de darse un merecido baño e ir a la cocina por algo de comer, le había dado la noticia del despertar de Draco a una emocionada Hermione. Ella no tardó ni un segundo antes de insistir en regresar a la enfermería para visitarlo, así que ahí estaban. Solo que no eran los únicos, al parecer Parkinson y compañía le habían avisado a todos que el rubio estaba despierto, y ahora todos los Slytherin, y algunos ravenclaws como Luna y Terry, estaban a la espera de hablar con el rubio y darle un regalo de recuperación. Todos metidos en el pequeño cuarto de la enfermería.

Sabiendo que el ruido era suficiente para no oír su plática, Harry se sentó en una silla apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de ésta y frunció el ceño.

-No tiene por qué darle flores- expresó Harry inflando su mejilla tal como el rubio lo hiciera hace horas al ver a Adrian Pucey ofrecerle un ramo al rubio, quién sonrió ante las mejillas carmesí del otro y la tomó agradecido.

-Compañero, dime por favor que no estás celoso. – Masculló Ron con los brazos en la silla.- Ni siquiera están hablando ni nada, sólo le ofrece un regalo de recuperación.

-Está sonrojado.

-Está sonrojado porque él es un veela rodeado de atención. Resplandece. Odio admitirlo, pero hasta yo sé que luce hermoso.

-Bueno- sonrió Hermione, uniéndose a la plática- Harry siempre fue muy celoso con la persona que le gustaba ¿No lo fue con Cho y con Ginny?

Ron hizo un gesto ante la mención de su hermana.

-Ni lo digas, Ginny ha estado insoportable. Y ahora que se entere de que Harry se casó con Malfoy, cuando dijo que no quería casarse tan joven, lo estará aún más. Que Harry ni Malfoy hayan dado luces de aparecer estos días está haciendo correr rumores, y en cuanto aparezca Harry con un anillo en su mano, Ginny enloquecerá sobre él.

Harry ignoró el comentario sobre Ginny y siguió mirando el intercambio de palabra que tenía el rubio con los demás.

-No estoy celoso… -gruñó el moreno, pero ante la mirada de sus amigos exclamó- está bien, estoy un poco celoso. Pero todo es su culpa. Desde que despertó está radiante, y emite esa magia que me atonta. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea encerrarlo en una habitación para que nadie más lo vea. Quiero apoderarme de él. Quiero tenerlo sólo para mí.

-Eso es escalofriante.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Al mismo tiempo quiero mostrarles a todos que es mío, pero sobre todo quiero hacerlo feliz y demostrarle que soy la mejor opción. Y quiero besarlo todo el tiempo. Y abrazarlo. Estoy enloqueciendo en este momento.

-Suena complicado-opinó el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo le trajera flores?

-Probablemente le encantarán, Harry-exclamó Hermione enternecida.- Especialmente ahora que debes demostrarle que le amas.

Él sonrió.

\- Me preocupa un poco que vea a Ginny, para ser sinceros. Desconfía de mí sobre mi relación con ella. Probablemente lo mejor sea que mantenga mi distancia y esté cerca de él en todo momento.

-O al menos a su vista.

-Bien, compañero. Tú puedes intentar estar lejos de ella. Pero asegúrate que ella esté lejos de ti.

-¿Cuánto me quieren?

-No voy a defenderte de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué no? Soy el elegido. Deben mantenerme con vida.

-Si, bueno. No creo que nadie quiera defenderte.

-Bueno, espero sinceramente que no decida hacer una escena. Terminamos hace semanas. Y ella empezó a salir con Dean, ¿no? No debería tener ningún problema.

-Creo que lo hace para molestarte.

-Creo que ya salían desde antes. Siempre estaba con Dean. Era molesto y me hacía dudar de si me era fiel.

-¡Oye, estás hablando de mi hermana!

-Precisamente. Al menos Draco me es y será siempre fiel. Puede que prefiera a los slytherins de su casa, a un bebé, a Remus, a Snape, incluso a Hermione- dijo mirándola acusadoramente y luego sonrió- pero me ama solo a mí.

-Oh, por favor- respondió su amiga rodando los ojos- ¿Eso qué veo ahí es arrogancia?

-¿Tú no presumirías si tuvieras tu propio veela?

-Yo podría tener uno.

-Aún así mi veela sería más bonito.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Dah, porque yo soy el Elegido, y me quedé con Draco Malfoy. Supera eso.

-Deja que le haga ese comentario a Bill y a Fleur.

-No te atreverías.

-Rétame.

-No te atreverías a hacerlos perder frente a mi.

-¡Eres un idiota!

\- Bien. Jueguen limpio, niños- intervino Ron. -Para empezar compañero, creo que ya que están casados está bien que le des flores, es decir, ya le pediste un bebé.

Harry se sonrojó y se agarró la cabeza con las manos

-Pero quizá puedas esperar un poco. Acaba de tomar el puesto de director y él ya tiene un bebé que cuidar ¿Crees que tiene tiempo? Es recién casado además, y Merlín oiga cuando al estar casado automáticamente los bienes de su padre pasen a él y Narcissa Malfoy visite esta escuela para descubrir que su hijo es también el director. Y no olvides la guerra Harry.

-Ni siquiera sé qué estaba pensando, yo solo lo vi y bueno fue como si no existiera nadie más que él y yo, y un futuro a su lado. No estaba pensando en hacer bebés, lo juro.

Hermione observó a su amigo sufriendo y al pelirrojo sonreír divertido.

-Ya Ron, déjalo, qué no ves que Draco es un veela. Es natural que para su pareja sea irresistible. Además acaban de unirse, es natural para Harry querer toda la atención de Malfoy.

-¿Para él es igual?

-Harry, para él siempre es así. De hecho, creo que…- lo que Hermione estaba diciendo se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta recién reparada de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Harry rodó los ojos al ver que llegaba una persona más, aunque no podía ver quién era debido a que habían varias personas frente a él.

-Harry James Potter ¿qué significa esto?

Todos guardaron silencio ante el grito y observaron a Ginny Weasley cruzar la habitación hasta llegar junto a él y darle la cachetada de su vida.

Hubo jadeos. Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y ponerse de pie de inmediato.

-¿Te casaste? -gritó ella-¿Con Draco Malfoy?¿Con esa porquería de mago?

Al instante Ginny se volvió la mira de todos los presentes en la habitación, especialmente de Zabini, quien ya tenía el hechizo en mano. Pero Ginny o bien lo ignoraba, o no le importaba, porque no retrocedió.

-¿Cuándo pretendías decirme?- exigió- ¿Tenía que enterarme por los cuchicheos de unos slytherins de primer año?

-Nunca- la respuesta de Harry le ocasionó a Draco una ligera opresión en el pecho y lo hizo hacer una mueca dolorosa, pero no pareció afectar a Harry, porque su cara no cambió- no tengo que explicarte nada a ti. Tú y yo terminamos.

-¿Así que te fuiste a consolar a los brazos del mortífago cobarde?

-Trata con respeto a mi esposo- exigió Harry fríamente.

-Ahora es tu esposo ¿no? Por supuesto, eso explica por qué siempre le prestaste tanta atención ¿Pues sabes qué? Jódete.

-Ginny- intervino Ron- por favor, estás en la enfermería. Hablemos afuera.

-¿Ahora tú también lo apoyas? ¡Él es Draco Malfoy!

-Es el director- se interpuso Hermione.

-Y como ahora es tu nuevo mejor amigo eso te importa ¿no? No eres más que una traidora.

-Basta Ginny - intervino Harry - no hay nada que pelear. Tú y yo terminamos. Me enamoré de él. Se acabó.

Ante sus palabras, Ginny miró el anillo del moreno y en su interior se lamentó profundamente. Se había ido su oportunidad de ser la esposa del héroe del mundo mágico, de ser la señora Potter, de heredar su fortuna, de estar con él. Pero si ella no lo podía tener, Malfoy definitivamente tampoco. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry quien la miró y preparó su varita para defenderse, pero se congeló cuando la escuchó decir el hechizo del libro que Harry tenía.

-Sectusem…

Se escuchó un golpe seco de la cabeza de Ginny, cuando un aire la chocó contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi pareja-rugió Draco- O te mataré.

Fue realmente rápido, pero de alguna manera Draco se abrió paso entre toda la gente y, con los ojos grises como el hierro, tomó a la pelirroja por el cuello y la alzó, presionando su cuello de tal manera que parecía querer partirlo en dos. No solo eso, su magia se extendió, asfixiándola y reteniéndola.

La iba a matar, parecía fuera de control.

Y Hermione lo comprendió.

Ellos habían liberado y fortalecido a la criatura en Draco, y éste, este era el otro lado del veela.

.

El ruido atrajo a la enfermera, quién corrió hacia ellos y empezó a sacar del cuarto a los slytherins y ravenclaws, quienes, congelados, observaban la escena con terror. Todos estaban en shock y nadie se movía, así que se abrió paso y empujó uno a uno a los alumnos. Luego llamó a los retratos, pidiéndole que trajeran a los profesores que encontraran.

Minutos después, Severus, Sprout, McGonagall y Hooch entraron y empezaron a despejar el área. A medida que más profesores llegaron, entre ellos Sirius, y ver a Ginny en tal modo, Sinistra y Flitwick apuntaron su varita al rubio, intentando detenerlo.

-¡Incarcerous!

-¡Petrificus totalus duo!

Sus varitas volaron y un aire los impulsó para atrás, mientras el slytherin despegaba por primera vez su mirada de Ginny y dejaba salir unas furiosas alas. Harry y Luna intentaron acercarse para evitar que Draco continuara, pero una barrera fuerte e invisible les impidió avanzar más de tres pasos.

La pelirroja sollozó, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba tratando de liberarse, e intentó patear a Draco pero él ni se molestó y sonrió.

-¿Crees que puedes lastimarme? ¿Qué dejaré que lastimes a mi pareja?

Los ojos, usualmente color plata, cambiaron a un gris oscuro y la presión incrementó en la garganta de la chica. Ni siquiera titubeó.

-Harry- jadeó ella sin comprender cómo Malfoy podía tener tanta fuerza y magia. Cuando vio las alas entró en pánico, comprendiendolo y empezando a agitarse con más fuerza- Harry, sálvame. Sálvame, por favor...

Ron enseguida intentó atravesar el escudo del rubio sin éxito. Nadie más trató de ayudarla.

-Nadie va a salvarte- anunció el veela viendo como cambiaba el color de su rostro. La pelirroja estaba dando sus últimos respiros. Estaba tan cerca…

Los gritos de Ron pidiéndole que se detenga llegaron levemente al rubio, pero a Draco no le importó porque no parecía la voz de alguien importante para él. Sin embargo, un grito exigiendo que parara, y sentir a alguien intentar atravesar la barrera, le hizo recuperarse un poco en la ligera niebla que era su cerebro y volteó para ver el rostro del profesor de pociones frente a él.

Cuando éste puso su mano sobre él, Draco literalmente gruñó con la intención de aniquilar a aquel que se interponía entre él y su presa, pero aunque los sentidos del rubio estaban al máximo, entre la niebla que era su mente, sus instintos le dijeron que no debía dañar al hombre frente a él, que ese hombre era su familia.

-Draco. Detente.

Y se detuvo.

Como si obedeciera una orden, soltó su agarre y Weasley cayó sentada en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La barrera se disipó, y Poppy aprovechó la oportunidad para socorrer a la gryffindor; quien tenía las marcas de las garras de Draco, en la garganta y sangraba a través de las heridas. Poppy lanzó algunos hechizos alrededor de ella y gritó que le abrieran el paso para llevarla a una cama. Los demás miraron a Draco, esperando su reacción.

-Tenemos que derribarlo-exclamó McGonagall.

-Imposible, nuestros hechizos se desvanecen en el aire.

El director intentó seguirla, pero la persona junto a él lo detuvo y dijo unas palabras que el veela en él no entendió. Snape debió suponerlo por sus ojos, porque dejó de hablar e intentó tranquilizarlo con su propia magia pero no funcionó. Por la mente del veela solo pasaba el deseo de aniquilar a la chica que ahora sollozaba. Tenía que hacerlo, sus instintos se lo pedían, le exigían eliminara esa amenaza...

El último pensamiento hizo que la furia renaciera en él. Primero había golpeado a su pareja y luego lo había tratado de matar. Y luego había sollozado su nombre buscando que la salvara. Los celos renacieron en él, e hizo a un lado a Severus. Los maestros, viendo aquello se pusieron frente a él y sacaron sus varitas, apuntando hacia él. De inmediato, Harry se puso frente a ellos, sabiendo que la criatura frente a él no era el mago con el que se había hechizado tantas veces… que sabía cuando debía parar. Este Draco era un completo peligro. Los ligeros te voy a matar que se dijeron entre ellos alguna vez era un juego de niños comparado con lo que el rubio quería hacerle a la pelirroja. Si tenía que hacer un lado a los profesores lo haría.

-Draco. Draco detente, no los lastimes-gritó y al ser ignorado analizó el vínculo con su pareja en busca de sus emociones, pero no encontró nada. Intentó enviar las suyas pero tampoco hubo respuesta. El lazo estaba bloqueado. Draco estaba lo suficientemente perdido para escuchar, cosa que comprobó cuando sacó su varita y apuntó a los profesores.

-Expulso!

Se abrió paso entre ellos y llegó a Ginny. Madam Pomfrey, horrorizada, se alejó rápido pero Ron corrió y tapó a Ginny con su cuerpo. Ante el sobresalto, ésta abrió los ojos espantada mirando con terror al rubio frente a ellos. Con temblor no pudo siquiera en sacar su propia varita, Ron tampoco intentó sacar la suya.

Esto no pareció molestarle a Draco, dado que parecía estar analizando al pelirrojo en busca de algo. Lo que fuera. Harry no tenía idea de qué.

Lo encontró.

-Apártate-le ordenó al gryffindor, pero él negó con la cabeza con fuerza.-Apártate-repitió y al no ver al otro moverse asintió.- Como gustes.

-Harry- escuchó la voz de Hermione con angustia- es el veela. Está desesperado porque estuvo a punto de perderte. No solo es el vínculo del veela contigo, es el vínculo de matrimonio. Es demasiado reciente para que Draco pueda controlar ambos a la vez. Tienes que pararlo antes de que mate a Ron.

El vínculo de unión…

Había pedido uno de los más fuertes, que lo volvía uno solo prácticamente. No sólo unía su magia, sino sus corazones y sus deseos, sino que les hacía sentir el dolor del otro con la misma intensidad aún cuando sabía que no les afectaba. Sabía que había sido una decisión precipitada y de hecho podía ser peligrosa si uno de los dos moría siendo reciente el vínculo. Muchos se habían vuelto locos. Pero era lo que Harry había necesitado para que Draco despertara…

Draco no solo sentía que estaba salvando a Harry, estaba asegurando su supervivencia.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco detente!- dijo abriéndose paso entre todos. Ahora mismo odiaba haber estado en shock. Todos los restantes se habían puesto frente de él. Tenía que darse prisa, si Draco lanzaba el hechizo y la mataba lo meterían a Azkaban. Y Harry no lo iba a permitir de ningún modo; así tuviera que robárselo del mundo mágico, nunca permitiría que alejaran a su veela de él y lo metieran a una celda.

-Sectusem…

Ginny gritó con terror; para su suerte, Harry llegó hacia él y movió su mano desviando el hechizo hacia una pared. Remus abrazó a Altair más fuerte. Sirius pareció reaccionar.

-Harry, abrázalo.

-¿Qué?

-Abrázalo, tienes que hacerle notar que estás bien, que debe detenerse.

Harry asintió y dirigió su mirada al veela que parecía cabreado de que nadie le dejase terminar con la pelirroja. El llanto de Altaír inundaba la enfermería mientras un angustiado Remus lo mecía tratando de calmarlo, pero ni eso detenía a Draco. Cuando Draco miró la mano que le detenía, le gruñó, diciéndole en pocas palabras que se apartara de su camino.

Harry no se movió, así que Draco examinó con rapidez al individuo frente a él consciente de que la última persona que trató de detenerle era parte de su familia. Cuando descubrió que la persona frente a él era su pareja se calmó automáticamente y para evitar dañarle ocultó sus garras. Luego se separó de él y lo miró de pies a cabeza verificando que estuviera bien. Harry sonrió y aprovechó para abrazarlo. Su olor inundó los sentidos de Draco y en respuesta el rubio se acurrucó contra el rubio, ronroneando.

Estaba tan feliz de que su pareja estuviera bien.

Luego de unos segundos se separó de Harry y fue cuando miró alrededor, intentando saber porqué estaban de pie lejos de su habitación, que observó lo que había hecho.

Y se espantó.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó su varita, y abrazó con fuerza a Harry tratando de verificar que estuviera vivo. Que estuviera bien. Era un poco vergonzoso necesitar desesperadamente al moreno pero Draco ya había pasado tanto dolor sin tenerle sabiendo que estaba vivo y saludable, que la sola idea de que estuviera muerto le hacía desesperar, querer morir.

Cuando el de ojos verdes lo abrazó de vuelta, Draco miró de reojo su anillo en su propia mano. Sabía que los veelas literalmente mataban a los que dañaban a sus parejas pero nunca pensó que llegara el momento en que él lo haría. Tan solo pensar en la sangre manchando sus manos lo hizo querer vomitar. Se acurrucó buscando consuelo en el otro, y cuando lo encontró y el enlace le mando preocupación fue como si por primera vez se diera cuenta realmente de que estaba unido a Harry. De que Harry le había aceptado como pareja. Draco había pasado a matar a Ginny, había sido un violento agresor y aun así el moreno le preguntaba a él si estaba bien, mientras le acariciaba y besaba su cabeza con suavidad.

Las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus ojos y se aferró al moreno, pensando que, quizá él no se merecía a Harry tanto como lo quería.

\- ¿Draco?- Harry preguntó cuando sintió el cuerpo bajo él temblar. Intentó separarse y ver que iba mal, pero el veela ocultó su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, y no lo permitió. Quiso insistir pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sollozo y supo que Draco estaba llorando lo más silencioso posible.

Oh, expresó con ternura. Éste era el lado frágil del veela que Harry trataba con mucho cuidado de evitar porque parecía que cualquier palabra mal dicha podría romper a Draco. Sonrió y acarició sus cabellos intentando relajarlo.

-Hey, hermoso. Todo está bien. No pasa nada, te detuviste a tiempo. -Le explicó y besó su nuca. Madam Pomfrey le hizo señales de que volvieran a su habitación. Él asintió pero se tomó su tiempo.

Meciéndose cuidadosamente, trató de infundir calma al rubio –Draco -susurró-estoy bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien, tranquilo.

-No te vayas- susurró Draco entre sollozos- no me dejes solo, por favor. No más. No podría soportarlo. No otra vez. Por favor…

La tristeza en las palabras de Draco le recordó a sus propios sollozos de la infancia, cuando soportaba sin quejarse los maltratos de sus tíos, y se encerraba, llorando, deseando que alguien le brindara esperanza. Harry se preguntó entonces si era por eso que lo había aceptado tan rápido, porque ambos necesitaban amor. Siguió manteniendo su abrazo, sintiendo la energía del veela rodearlo con desesperación. Era diferente a la que emanaba con Altaír, la que había sentido en el pasillo cuando se cruzó con él, en la biblioteca antes del obliviate o cuando estaba ahorcando a Ginny. Uno era dulzura, otro calma, otro pasión y otro más ira. Esta sin duda era miedo.

-No voy a dejarte, Draco. Confía en mí. Jamás.

Sintió las lágrimas cayendo sobre su túnica, pero fingió no verlas y siguió repartiendo besos en su mejillas y frente. En su cabello.

Los sollozos se detuvieron así que Harry, pasando una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra sosteniendo su espalda lo cargo para llevarlo de regreso a la cama; sin que el rubio dejara ver su cara, tapándose con el hombro de Harry.

-Me gustaría que nos dejaran solo por hoy- mencionó, y sin esperar respuesta dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación donde estaban antes de que Ginny llegara. -Ya está Draco- susurró depositando su cuerpo en la cama y tapándolo con la sábana, tal como lo había hecho las dos veces que lo había besado para evitar que vieran su cara. Se acostó a su lado y siguió acariciando su cabello.

-Gracias- fue el susurro del rubio.

-De nada-exclamó con suavidad.

.

-Esto no es su culpa, Ron- exclamó Hermione cuando los vio desaparecer, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Sabía que el rubio había tenido razón para intentar asesinar a Ginny. Todo el mundo sabía que un veela celoso o protegiendo a su pareja era peligroso. Y si bien Ginny no sabía que Malfoy era un veela, y no que fuera a decírselo él, había tratado de matar a Harry con un sectusempra.

Un hechizo para tus enemigos.

Miró hacia la habitación de Malfoy, preguntándose cómo debía sentirse respecto a él. Porque incluso cuando él protegió a su hermana, el rubio lo había separado para no hacerle daño. Y eso era hasta considerado de su parte, dado que no eran ni siquiera amigos y el pelirrojo no había estado muy contento de que su amigo se casara con el veela.

Volvió a Pomfrey quien lanzaba hechizos a su hermana, curando lo que podía y dándole pociones para aliviar otras cosas, entre ellas las heridas en el cuello. Cuando esta negó con la cabeza, Ron temió que lo que Ginny había hecho había terminado en su contra.

-¿Qué sucede Madam Pomfrey, es grave?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sus cuerdas vocales fueron realmente lastimadas no solo con la presión de la mano, sino también con magia. Habrá que recuperarlas con el tiempo pero aun así quizá su voz no se recupere del todo y cambie, tal vez no pueda cantar o gritar sin dolor durante algunos años. Por el momento le daré pociones para que no le duela tanto.

Ginny se echó a llorar y miró con odio hacia donde había visto desaparecer a Harry. Cuando quiso pararse, Ron la agarro de la muñeca y la echó de nuevo a la cama.

-Ginny, basta. Tú fuiste quien provocó esto. Ahora sabes que es un veela, ¿realmente crees que lograrás lastimarlos?

Su gesto de decepción e incredulidad golpeó a Ron como una bofetada pero se mantuvo firme. Consciente de que había sido el único que se quedó a su lado, Ginny le tiró una almohada y a duras penas le dijo que se largara y le dejase sola mientras se tapaba enojada con las sábanas.

Odiaba a Malfoy con toda su alma.

Odiaba a Harry.

Odiaba a su hermano.

Ron suspiró y miró a Hermione antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la habitación del rubio. Abrió la puerta sin saber qué buscaba. Encontró a Harry, quién permitía que Draco se enroscara contra él. Ambos acostados en la cama. El moreno acariciaba los cabellos del rubio y le susurraba palabras cariñosas.

Triste, Ron sonrió.

El veela debía estar desesperado por el contacto con su pareja. Había visto a Fleur una vez estar a punto de enloquecer de tristeza cuando Bill estuvo a punto de morir por un hechizo mal empleado. Eso hizo que sintiera un poco de compasión hacia el rubio, que debió soportar con estomago duro todo el tiempo que Harry quiso a Ginny sin quejarse y cuyo esfuerzo no fue devuelto.

Harry lo miró esperando que dijera a qué venía, pero cuando él salió sin decir algo más, convocó un encantamiento de silencio y unas cortinas alrededor de la cama y siguió acariciando la cabeza del rubio preocupado del silencio que lo rodeaba.

-Draco…

-Casi le mato...- fueron las palabras de Draco cuando habló por primera vez. Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se despreciaba por lo que había hecho.

-Ella está bien, Draco- susurró de regreso.

-No, no lo está, no podrá volver a usar su voz como antes, lo sé. Apreté demasiado fuerte ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? Yo no la odiaba en realidad, la envidiaba con fuerza porque te tenía, porque la querías y sé que los veelas son así, son rencorosos pero luego de eso ¿Cómo pueden vivir? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir así?

Harry analizó su respuesta con cuidado.

\- No pudiste controlarlo Draco. Ella intentó matarme.

Draco cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Harry metió a ambos bajo la sábana por completo y lo besó en la nariz. Draco sollozó nuevamente y se aferró a él.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto- confesó- de anhelar tu cariño y de sufrir. De intentar que los slytherins sobrevivan. De esconder a Altaír a la sociedad. De tener miedo. Estoy harto de soñar con mi padre diciéndome que murió por mi culpa, a mi madre culpándome. Yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería ser un veela. Debiste dejar que muriera.

Harry frunció el ceño e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-Pero es verdad-respondió Draco- Ni siquiera me amas solo me tienes compasión, y no necesito tu jodida compasión- gritó separándose de él. -Tu me odias, odias lo que soy, lo que represento. Necesitaba morir. Quería morir ¡Me merecía morir! Yo amaba a mi padre y lo dejé morir- gritó- lo amaba, pero aún así no pude hacer lo que esperaba de mí y ahora está muerto. Y lo necesito. Necesito que esté aquí- sollozó- Necesito que este aquí...

Harry quedó impactado por sus palabras y no dijo nada.

-Sé que si pudieras nunca me hubieras escogido - respondió Harry sin emociones, pero Draco pudo sentir el dolor en él. Y él no quería eso. Quería que Harry fuera feliz. No dijo nada, solo lo miró. Harry le devolvió la mirada.-Sé que es difícil y has sufrido mucho Draco, y no entiendo mucho lo de tu padre, pero lo siento. Aún así no es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue. Él tomó sus decisiones y enfrentó las consecuencias. No dudo que lo amaras o él te amara pero eso no significa que estuviera en lo correcto. Y lamento que seas un veela y tengas que pasar por todo esto, no haberlo notado ni evitado todo ese dolor. Pero estoy contigo Draco, realmente lo estoy y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime. No pasarás de nuevo por eso, no estaré con otra persona,- dijo acercándose- me uní a ti porque así lo decidí y no fue por compasión. Fue por ti. Porque necesitaba que vivieras. No me arrepiento de vincularme contigo. No te odiaba, nunca lo he hecho. Lamento lo idiota que fui contigo pero tenías que admitir que tenías tu culpa en ello. No digas que quieres morir otra vez ¿Entendiste?- preguntó tomándolo de los brazos- Porque no te lo voy a permitir. Cuando estabas cayendo de las escaleras creí que morirías y te puedo asegurar que fue desesperante, y luego me enfadé porque creí que preferías morir a decirmelo. Parkinson me dió el regaño del siglo por ello, pero me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que nos hemos malinterpretado y atacado nosotros mismos. Así que a partir de ahora dejaremos de hacerlo y lo haremos bien. Porque estamos casados, porque nos queremos y porque estaremos juntos siempre -Harry se sonrojó pero su mirada seria no cambió.- Ahora duerme un rato- dijo señalando la cama - porque estoy harto de verte en la enfermería y que te…

El beso de Draco lo tomó por sorpresa pero aún así cerró los ojos y puso las manos en las caderas del rubio mientras sentía las del otro en su cuello. Consciente que era el primer beso que el rubio le daba sonrió al sentir la magia del rubio invadirlo suavemente. Duraron un rato así hasta que Draco se separó.

-Gracias- susurró- por todo.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo. -Ahora deja de atormentarme con tu magia veela y duerme. Seguiré a tu lado, no importa si la usas o no.

Draco rió apenado.

-Lo siento, no es a propósito.

-Claro- susurró sarcásticamente Harry, pero admitía que le gustaba cuando la usaba.-¿Mejor?

Draco asintió y se acomodó sintiendo todo el cansancio atravesarlo. Cuando Harry se acercó a él, se acurrucó nuevamente y Harry bajo el silencio para escuchar cuando madam Pomfrey quisiera revisar a Draco.

-Harry...- murmuró Draco bajito y el moreno lo miró a punto de dormir,- también quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Harry sonrió y besó de nuevo su frente.

-Lo sé.

-Creído- respondió el rubio.

-Manipulador.

-Touché- susurró el rubio cerrando los ojos.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Madam Pomfrey tocó con insistencia su puerta, Harry abrió los ojos, quitó el hechizo y volvió a dormir. La enfermera y Ron se abrieron paso a la habitación y para su sorpresa, observaron como el anillo de los Malfoy brillaba en la mano de Harry, justo arriba del anillo familiar Potter. La unión por ambas partes había sido aceptada y el enlace empezaría a establecerse.

Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Ginny también dormía, así que Ron no se preocupó y miró a su amigo acurrucarse contra Draco. Decidido, dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Hermione.

-¿Puedes- titubeó- lanzarle un obliviate?

Ella miró a madam Pomfrey.

La enfermera asintió.

-Obliviate.

Madam Pomfrey revisó a Ginny en silencio, pero cuando horas más tarde Ron y Hermione salieron a comer, invocó un hechizo en el cuarto de Draco. Solo por si acaso.

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos lo primero que reconoció fue que Draco aún dormía y estaba usando un brazo suyo de almohada. Lo segundo es que tenía una mano justo sobre su corazón. Lo tercero, que el enlace decía que estaba estresado. Preguntándose cómo Draco podía aguantar todas las emociones que lo embargaban y seguir entero acarició el rubio cabello y en el movimiento notó un anillo plateado con pequeñas joyas azules alrededor de su dedo.

Ese debía ser el anillo de los Malfoy.

Al fin habían aparecido.

Sonrío y al parecer su alegría fue fuerte, porque Draco empezó a despertarse.

-¿Potter?- susurró buscando acomodarse junto a él nuevamente.

-Harry está bien, Draco ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco lo miró un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y frotarlos con la mano donde se encontraba el anillo, cuando lo vio se le quedo viendo unos instantes. Harry, quien esperaba la reacción de Draco, dejó escapar el aire que retenía cuando lo sonreír.

-Bien, gracias- respondió Draco y Harry le besó nuevamente. La magia del veela se despertó y los envolvió en una dulce nube, que hizo que Harry, en su atontamiento, se apoyara en la orilla de la cama y cayera.

-¡Potter! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio asomándose desde la cama y mirando al piso, pero Harry lo miró con una mueca mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-¡Draco!

El rubio, sin poder evitarlo, rió. Harry aprovechó para jalarlo con él.

Yup.

-¡Potter!

-Tú me tiraste primero.

-Te caíste solo, idiota.

-Eso no importa si yo caí, tu caes- festejó hasta que una almohada le dió en la cabeza.

-¡Potter!

-Harry.

-No te voy a llamar Harry. Sueña.

-¿Porque no?, yo te llamo Draco.

-Porque no te lo mereces- dijo riendo nuevamente pero aún así lo ayudó a levantarse. El moreno lo atrapó en un nuevo beso. Puede que no pareciera, pero esa era la primera vez que Harry lo había visto realmente feliz. Y sin darse cuenta, fue la primera vez en que Harry también lo fue.

.

Que la noticia de que Ginevra Weasley casi fue ahorcada por el árbol boxeador mientras volaba invadiera el castillo con una velocidad insuperable no le sorprendió a Hermione; después de todo, Pansy Parkinson estaba involucrada en el incidente. Ella solo tenía que platicar algo en el baño en el momento correcto, a los oídos correctos, y ni Merlín podría detener el chisme que se esparcería en Hogwarts.

Pero esta fue buena, pensó la morena mientras la veía parlotear con sus dos amigos. Se había dejado como toda una heroína y apropiado de una deuda poderosa que podría cobrar en cualquier momento. Al parecer la versión oficial del incidente era que la slytherin había visto a la chica perdiendo el control de su escoba, y luego ser atrapada por el árbol, cayendo al suelo; por lo que ella había corrido avisar a los profesores. Los profesores, Severus y Remus, la regañaron diciendo que era una irresponsabilidad de su parte volar por esas zonas, McGonagall parecía no creer que ella había hecho eso, pero no dijo nada. La enfermera sufría por no poder curar completamente a la pelirroja, y Ron parecía querer que lo tragara la tierra.

Pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien. Bueno, todos miraban a la pelirroja menor que ya había salido del ala hospitalaria y de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas como sí había estado tomando, se había tratado de ahorcar por su relación absolutamente finiquitada con Harry o Dean Thomas había finalmente abandonado su relación de va y viene. Ginny no podía creer haber hecho una estupidez así y se sonrojaba profundamente sin saber que explicación dar porque no recordaba nada, mientras Ron ignoraba las miradas que le dirigían y se concentraba en su comida. Molly Weasley, quien cuando se enteró había mandado un vociferador similar al del segundo año de Ron, estaba esperando hablar con el director actual para preguntarle sobre el castigo que al parecer McGonagall se había propuesto darle a su hija con la esperanza de revocarlo.

-Suerte-pensó Hermione mirando a Ron.

Para su favor que Harry hubiera pedido trasladar a Draco en un área aparte de la enfermería lejos de Ginny, había hecho que la escena de celos contra ambos no se repita, haciendo que ambos se estuvieran recuperando. El rubio no parecía poder controlar otra situación así, y la pelirroja no tenía más cuerdas vocales que dañar.

Su mirada se enfocó a la puerta y observó cómo se abría y daba lugar a una persona que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Emocionada, golpeó ligeramente con el codo a Ron y ambos miraron a Harry entrando al comedor con una sonrisa. El matrimonio, al parecer, le hacía bien.

-Harry ¿cómo estás?- saludó

El pelinegro sonrió enormemente y le mostró la mano, donde ahora se encontraba un elegante anillo procedente de los Malfoy. Ron, por supuesto, ya lo había visto; pero Hermione se moría por verlos personalmente después de que el pelirrojo le contara cómo habían aparecido.

Cuando observo el anillo plateado sobre el dorado no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y lo abrazó con fuerza provocando que los de alrededor, incluida Ginny, miraran ambos anillos en la mano del de lentes.

La conmoción explotó. Todos rodearon a Harry, quién se sonrojó mientras todos le preguntaban quien era el afortunado, dado que se rumoreaba que Malfoy no se había presentado en semanas por problemas de salud y Potter no salía de la enfermería. Pronto las chicas esparcieron los rumores que decían que en realidad se habían fugado para casarse y lo anterior era una excusa. Muchas suspiraron de emoción. Otras se entristecieron por la pérdida de ambos prospectos. Algunos se ofendieron. Sea como sea, Harry permitió las bromas de Seamus sobre él mientras reía alegremente, sintiéndose feliz como nunca. Ginny enfadada, y sin importarle Dean , azotó la servilleta en la mesa y empezó a dirigirse a Harry cuando las puertas se abrieron anunciando la poderosa llegada del director.

Draco, que apareció por las puertas con la cabeza en alto y una túnica plateada que lo hacía ver en opinión de Harry más prepotente de lo usual, parecía nunca haber sufrido ni un rasguño, y sobretodo no haber pisado la enfermería en siglos. Se veía incluso mejor que antes y con una sonrisa recordó que Hermione le había explicado que los veelas dependían mucho de la relación con su pareja. Y ahora se veía resplandeciente.

Su mirada era tranquila cuando los slytherins se pararon ante su llegada.

-¡Draco!

El grito de Luna mientras corría a abrazarlo sorprendió a muchos. Pronto miembros de las diferentes casas se pararon dándole la bienvenida de regreso al director. En Gryffindor, Seamus estaba especialmente ruidoso. Draco alzó la ceja con confusión ante esto pero se rió igualmente cuando los gemelos lanzaron fuegos artificiales de bienvenida y uno de ellos rebotó en el techo y le dio Finnigan, para el regaño de McGonagall.

Su mirada entonces se posó en Ginny quien le enviaba una mirada de odio profundo. Por unos minutos los que sabían qué pasó realmente con la pelirroja contuvieron la respiración pero cuando el rubio siguió avanzando tranquilamente hasta su lugar en la mesa de profesores, suspiraron con calma.

-Les agradezco la bienvenida- dijo Draco calmadamente- pueden sentarse. – Cuando los alumnos se sentaron y Minerva le devolvió su lugar, Draco invocó la comida y se sentaron a comer. La mirada del rubio se enfocó en su pareja y cuando éste le sonrío felizmente, se sonrojó y sonrío de vuelta.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Así que…- preguntó Hermione después del desayuno lejos de su sala común. Ron estaba con Ginny en su revisión y Draco estaba regresando a los deberes de director y hablando con Sirius, a quien intentaba convencer de trabajar para él con una apariencia falsa - ¿ustedes dos se han arreglado?

Harry sonrió alegremente una vez más, sabiendo que hacía mucho que no sonreía así. Sirius estaba vivo y él tenía a Draco. Y a Altair.

Al fin todo estaba bien.

.

Nada estaba bien.

Tan solo había pasado dos semanas desde su matrimonio y Harry se sentía enloquecer. Todo el tiempo parecía que Draco y él no eran más que conocidos. Ya no se trataban como enemigos pero tampoco como una pareja. Draco seguía haciendo su rutina diaria junto con Parkinson, Nott y Zabini y él en consecuencia se la pasaba con Ron y Hermione. Al principio había intentado acercarse pero era rechazado una y otra vez, y para qué ignorarlo. Se sentía dolido.

-¿Por qué no?- se quejó mientras veía al rubio ignorarlo mientras leía una pila de papeles.

-Porque no necesito que lo hagas- explicó el otro sin mirarlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Y yo he dicho que no, Potter. No necesito que lo hagas, quiero que Blaise, Pansy y Theo los entrenen. Conocen hechizos curativos, de magia oscura, defensivos y de transformaciones y encantamiento. No te necesito ahí.

-Pero siempre necesitas a Blaise.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de enojo, Draco alzó la mirada de los papeles y lo miró fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso? –preguntó alzando la ceja y haciendo la mirada que Harry tanto odiaba.

-Si necesitas practicar quidditch llamas a Blaise-se quejó él.- Si necesitas preparar pociones llamas a Blaise. Estuvo metido todo el tiempo en nuestra maldita habitación. Siempre jugando con Altaír, siempre hablando contigo o tu padrino. Siempre ayudándote a tu recuperación, mientras yo solo era un invitado ahí y ¡soy tu maldito esposo! Quizá él podría casarse contigo para lo que da- gritó; y enrojeciendo, Draco le tiró lo primero que estuvo en su mano.

-Eres un idiota. Los slytherins no te dejarán entrenarlos. Eres el jodido Harry Potter, la mitad de ellos se volverán mortífagos, ¿crees que quieren encariñarse contigo para después matarte? Puedo pedirle que no se maten entre ellos en batalla pero Voldemort quiere tu maldita cabeza ¿No te has preguntado porque tampoco les pedí que no me mataran? Yo mismo alcé mi varita contra Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts está automáticamente de tu parte, idiota. Si necesitan matarme lo intentarán.

-Draco…

-¡No me llames Draco cuando ni siquiera puedes confiar en mis decisiones!-gritó- Sí, me salvaste la vida al casarte conmigo y si, ambos aceptamos este matrimonio, pero sigo siendo el jodido Draco Malfoy y eso no va a cambiar. No te entregaré a mis slytherins, así como no me confiarías a tus gryffindors. Y eres un idiota. Blaise es el padrino de Altair, quiere ser medimago especializado en criaturas mágicas, y me está usando de conejillo de indias para sus pociones. Pansy y a Theo están muy ocupados con su puesto de prefectos, así que Blaise es el único libre para revolotear por nuestra habitación ¡Además no eras un invitado! Sostuviste todo el tiempo mi mano y me besaste frente a ellos tantas veces que ahora soy su burla. Siempre están preguntándome cuándo me tocará el siguiente beso.

-Yo no...

-¡Tú sí! Altaír te ha empezado a decir papá ¿no? Me derrito ante tus caricias, y mi parte veela se dejó casi morir porque creía que nunca querías estar con ella ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te haga un jodido cartel diciéndote que te amo y lo cuelgue en el Gran Comedor?

Harry lo observó tratando de calmar su respiración.

Y sonrió.

-Quizá, sería un lindo gesto.

-Y encima te ríes. ¡Lárgate!

Harry corrió por su vida y se ocultó de la futura copa que le entregarían al siguiente ganador de quidditch, y que ahora volaba en dirección hacia él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nada se asomaría por la puerta hacia su cabeza, se asomó en el despacho nuevamente ante la mirada fastidiada de un rubio que había vuelto hacia los papeles.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-¿Crees que Altaír aceptaría apellidarse Potter?

La ceja de Draco tembló.

-¡Que te largues!

Harry rió.

.

-¡Harry!- el grito de Hermione le hizo voltearse y notó con sorpresa que estaban junto a ella sus amigos y los del rubio. Con tranquilidad caminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer sobre el pasto junto al gran lago.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué día es el jueves, Potter? –preguntó Blaise sonriendo socarronamente.

-Emm…¿5 de junio?

Blaise rió disimuladamente y codeó a Pansy, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se celebra el 5 de junio, Potter?- preguntó tranquilamente Theo, pero Harry reconocía que solo le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

-mmmm ¿El día del banco?

La carcajada del italiano lo hizo hacer una mueca.

-Te dije que no lo sabía.

-Es el cumpleaños de Draco, Harry.- dijo Hermione con severidad- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

-Bueno no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar y justo ahora me acaba de lanzar una copa en la cabeza. Para ser exactos la próxima copa de quidditch.

Ron jadeó

-¿Está bien la copa?

Los slytherins rieron disimuladamente. Harry resopló.

-Mi cabeza está bien, gracias.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.- Solo me preguntaba, ya sabes…

-¿Draco jugará esta vez?- Le preguntó a Parkinson que era la actual buscadora de quidditch. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, no lo creo.

-La última vez jugó muy bien- admitió Ron mientras se metía una galleta en la boca - Incluso superó a Harry

-Ron ¡no hables con la boca llena!

Ron tragó.

-Incluso superó a Harry-repitió.

-Creo que le gustaría- dijo Blaise finalmente- siempre le ha gustado volar y ama él quidditch, esta semana hemos jugado 3 veces.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo?- pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no sabía eso?

-Cuando se aburre de estar en su oficina, supongo.

-Eso no es importante, Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer para festejar su cumpleaños?

-Bueno, haremos lo mismo que todos los años, una fiesta en slytherin- festejó Pansy.

-Supongo que haremos una fiesta aparte también, para que los gryffindors y los ravenclaw puedan entrar.

-Oh, no se si puedo administrar dos fiestas.

-Yo ayudo- casi gritó Hermione.

Una vez que intercambiaron ideas sobre la fiesta, Hermione, Ron, Theo y Pansy se excusaron diciendo que tenían obligaciones de prefectos de las cuales ocuparse así que se marcharon y dejaron a Harry solo con Zabini. Él, todavía molesto, se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió que un jalón en la manga lo hizo volver a sentarse.

-¿Qué diablos?- preguntó sintiendo el dolor en sus traseros por la caída no esperada.

-Solo un momento, Potter- dijo el italiano.

-¿Qué quieres, decirme cuantas veces atraparon la snitch?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Blaise con sorpresa, entonces sonrió- Potter, Potter…Potty – dijo con maldad y Harry frunció el ceño ante la mención del apodo que le había dado su amado esposo siendo usado por otra persona- ¿Estás celoso?

Harry arrugó la nariz.

-Lo estás, no puedo creerlo. -Exclamó triunfante.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir o te parto la cara ya?

-No te enojes Potty- dijo acomodándose- Sé que Draco es difícil pero dale tiempo, durante años nos hemos tenido solo a nosotros mismos, así como tú has tenido solo a la sabelotodo y a la comadreja. Es difícil acostumbrarse a tenerte cerca cuando antes solo querías nuestras cabezas. Y sé que para Draco es difícil incluirte entre nosotros, que crecimos con las ideologías sangre puras, sin que te sientas ofendido o fuera de lugar, y que aún no tiene el suficiente valor como para intentar sentarse contigo o la comadreja un rato, pero dale tiempo Potter. Solo llevan dos semanas conviviendo y 6 años prácticamente echándose en cara los defectos del otro. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán, él te quiere, te hará feliz.

-Yo también lo quiero.- aclaró.

-Entonces se un buen gryffindor y tenle paciencia – respondió guiñándole el ojo. – Ya te puedes ir, Potter- dijo parándose. - Y otra cosa- exclamó volteándose de nuevo- quizá deberías intentar apreciar cosas que él aprecia. Sé que odias las pociones pero los dos aman las cosas dulces, el quidditch y los duelos. Sé de primera mano que Draco quiere intentar hacer un patronus y que tú eres muy bueno enseñando ese hechizo- comentó, guiñándole el ojo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry asintió.

-Aún así te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, y ahora que Draco está a salvo es bueno poder decirlo.

.

Cuando despertó todo estaba oscuro. En el cielo resplandecían las estrellas y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido pensando en lo que había dicho Zabini. Cuando unos ojos grises se ubicaron sobre él, y sintió unos dedos peinando sus cabellos, se dio cuenta que estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Draco y sonrió.

-Hola-saludó, casi dormido.

-Hola, Potter-le saludó la voz del rubio- No fuiste a la cena.

-Me quedé dormido.

-Ya lo noté- le respondió suavemente la otra voz- te traje algo para que cenes.- Le ofreció un sándwich y una cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry las sintió sobre su estómago y se acomodó para comer el sandwich aun acostado mientras veían el cielo en silencio. Cuando terminó miró al rubio.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- el moreno se levantó y le ofreció la mano al otro que no dudó en aceptarla.

-De acuerdo.

-Realmente ¿Te molesta que te bese frente a otros?- preguntó- Verás...- dijo rascándose los cabellos levemente- soy una persona celosa y necesito siempre contacto físico. Es un trauma de la infancia, creo. Mis tíos no me querían y siempre mimaban a Dursley frente a mí, así que creo que inconscientemente quiero que todos vean que me quieres...Y bueno, tuve una plática interesante con Zabini- Draco frunció el ceño- y me di cuenta que estaba realmente celoso de él. Intentaré no besarte en público, sé que ustedes no son muy expresivos con los demás pero no sé, supuse que no te molestaría porque Blaise es tu amigo y Snape tu padrino. Y eres mi esposo y ellos lo saben, pero si te molesta…

-Potter- interrumpió el rubio sonriendo ligeramente- Cállate.

-¡Oye! Estoy tratando de ser honesto contigo.

-Yo también, así que silencio. No me molesta que me beses- dijo sonrojado- es solo que..

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo sientes no? El vínculo exigiendo contacto físico todo el tiempo, y yo soy un veela. Necesito, anhelo ese contacto. Pero de una forma distinta, aún más fuerte que tú.

-¿En serio? pero si es casi insoportable. Me muero por tenerte en la cama y …

-¡Potter!

-Lo siento.

-He sido un veela por mucho tiempo- continuó- pero tener a mi pareja a mi alcance es nuevo y me estoy acostumbrando. Sé que sientes que te dejo a un lado, pero no puedo concentrarme si estás cerca y luego pones cara de idiota si se escapan mis poderes veela y donde sea quieres...- se sonrojó aún más.

-Oh...- susurró Harry- por eso querías hacer el papeleo solo.

-Sí- confesó mirando a otro lado.

-Venga, vamos a dormir. Mañana trabajaremos en eso de si tu me atontas o yo te atonto a tí.

-Tengo que practicar eso de atontar a la gente intencionalmente- dijo Draco, pensando en que todas los hechizos restrictivos que se había impuesto sólo habían logrado limitar sus habilidades veela.

-Si lo practicas con alguien y se aprovechan de ti voy a matar a ese alguien- advirtió el moreno.

Draco solo resopló.

.

-Me gustaría que jugaras quidditch de nuevo- confesó Harry mientras se acomodaban para dormir.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio con sorpresa pero entonces miró a la ventana y dejó que sus pensamientos salieran afuera- Supongo que lo extraño.

-¿Y por qué no regresas?- preguntó el moreno quitándose los lentes- La última vez jugaste muy bien.

Draco lo miró seriamente.

-No lo sé. La última vez fue una excepción. No podría saber cómo reaccionará el veela esta vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo bajo la cabeza del rubio.

-La última vez, pude concentrarme en conseguir la snitch- y ante la mirada de duda de Harry continuó- desde que desperté mi herencia, más que buscar la snitch estaba más distraído mirándote, pero la última vez fue... cuando un veela empieza a dejarse morir, pierde toda la … obsesión por así decirlo hacia su pareja, es como si no sintiera nada. Siempre mientras volaba solo podía pensar que algo te golpearía o si caerías de la escoba- se sonrojó- o cuando estábamos muy cerca me atontaba tu aroma o tus ojos, no podía concentrarme- confesó. – Pero la última vez fue como ser alguien normal. No, fue diferente a eso. Fue como estar en modo automático. Pude conseguir la snitch sin pensar en nada más, pero también fue como una revelación de que estaba llegando a mi límite y pronto moriría, así que como no quería tenerlo restregado contra mi cara lo dejé- Harry lo vio mirar al techo con tristeza-Si esta vez voláramos, no sé lo que pasará. Si me atontaré como antes, será normal, te alentaré o usaré el encanto y podrías caer de la escoba, no lo sé.

-Pero tú amas jugar.

-Pero te…-Draco se silenció y cerró los ojos. Harry lo abrazó.-Buenas noches, Potter.

El silencio invadió la habitación un rato hasta que Draco sintió movimientos en la cama y abrió los ojos para ver qué hacía su reciente esposo.

-Si me caigo solo tienes que atraparme Draco- dijo posicionándose sobre él sin dejarse caer encima- así como yo te atrapé a ti.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir los labios de Harry besarlo. Mientras su piel era acariciada con dulzura. Sabía que Potter se refería a lo de las escaleras, pero mientras Harry lo tocaba y besaba su cuello, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que él había sido capturado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Quizá por eso entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry mientras lo escuchaba decirle que lo amaba y él respondía de la misma manera.

.

-Pareces feliz, Harry- comentó Hermione mientras ambos gryffindors caminaban hacia la oficina de Draco. Últimamente el rubio vivía en su oficina, liberando papeles, así que Harry estaba trabajando horas extras de mensajero. Harry no le respondió, pero sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó ella , sin poder evitarlo, Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado.

-Bueno, nosotros...

-Oh, -exclamó al ver su reacción -no lo puedo creer, ¡cuéntame!

-¡Hermione!

-Eso no idiota- dijo sonrojándose. – Se casaron demasiado rápido, ni siquiera hubo un noviazgo y luego… bueno ya sabes.

-"Eso que ya sabes"- dijo enojado- casi lo destroza. Dormimos como 6 horas más. Al principio me asustó un poco y lo único que hacía que no me desesperara nuevamente era el latido de su corazón hasta que me quede dormido. Pero cuando nos despertamos miramos el anillo de la familia de Draco y Draco sonrió. Eso fue bueno. Me miró, nos besamos y dormimos un rato más- dijo sonrojándose -Y ayer mientras platicábamos de quidditch pasó, simplemente.- La mirada de incredulidad sobre el tema de su amiga, casi lo hizo reír; pero no lo hizo porque recordaba lo feliz que fue al despertarse junto a Draco. – Pero sí, tenías razón. Todo está pasando rápidamente. Sirius dijo que se debía a que nos atraíamos, pero las circunstancias nos separaba y esto nos obligó a reaccionar rápido.

Necesitábamos un inicio algo romántico, supongo. Draco dijo que podía ser, pero que ahora estaba bien. Estamos intentarnos conocernos. Sirius nos recomendó un libro sobre nuevas uniones, hay muchos temas ahí, pero bueno…solo hemos tocado dos porque bueno…

Hermione rió

-Por la misma razón que no pudieron evitar mirarse durante todo el desayuno y besarse durante minutos antes de que Draco fuera a su oficina.

-Aja – dijo sonrojándose.

-Es normal Harry- susurró mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del director- mientras se estabilice el vínculo necesitaran mucho contacto. Además como pareja de un veela, Draco te es irresistible.

-Adictivo diría – dijo Harry mientras veían a Ron llegar hacia ellos.

-Hola colega, Herm- saludó

-Hola Ron.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Del vínculo matrimonial.

-Ah ya- dijo el pelirrojo.- Malfoy se ve mejor.

-Sí, gracias – dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No me molestaría que modificara mis calificaciones a mi favor por ser tu mejor amigo- rió el pelirrojo.

Harry iba a responder que Draco no haría eso ni por él, así que no dejaría que le hiciera ese favor a Ron, cuando se detuvo y miró frente a él. Los pasos resonaron en el pasillo y una mujer rubia apareció en él. Su túnica y cabellos estaban acomodados elegantemente en ella mientras los miraba con desdén.

-Señor Potter- saludó con la nariz arrugada- un placer verle.

Harry quiso contestar cuando ella miró su mano, donde dorado y plateado resplandecían juntos.

-Los anillos matrimoniales de los Malfoy – susurró mirando su propia mano con un anillo similar, y que ella sabía era falso para evitar alertar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. -¿Por qué tú tienes esto?- le exigió.

-Porque es mi pareja.

La voz de Malfoy, quién estaba con Remus y los slytherins al lado, hizo que tanto los gryffindors como su madre le miraran. Tenía a Altair en los brazos y se lo pasó a Pansy para sacar su varita de ser necesario.

Plateado y azul se enfrentaron fuertemente, sin retroceder ni un paso. La mirada de la mayor se fijó en su hijo y el del menor en su progenitora. Por segundos lo evaluó hasta mirar al bebé que Pansy protegía y luego nuevamente a Draco.

-Papá- gritó Altaír exigiendo ser cargado y Narcissa frunció el ceño al ver que el gesto era dirigido a Harry. El moreno, con cuidado, se acercó hacia su rubio esposo y su hermano, y lo cargó dejando libre la mano con la que sostenía la varita para empujar a Draco o lanzar un hechizo si fuera necesario.

Supuso que era inevitable.

Narcissa Malfoy había llegado a Hogwarts

.

Draco tenía sangre veela, de ahí que eligiera como pareja a Harry Potter, y se desarrollaran todos los hechos que lo habían llevado a lucir dos anillos de matrimonio en su mano. El camino había sido largo y doloroso; y Draco había perdido el amor de dos personas que amaba con toda su alma, solo para tener el de la persona que poseía anillos iguales a los de él.

Para explicar la razón de esto, Draco tendría que remontarse en la larga historia familiar y utilizar su árbol genealógico para demostrar el por qué en cada generación de la familia Black la sangre veela se manifestaba en uno de ellos. Tendría que explicar porque su tatarabuela Medea, el bisabuelo Orion, el tío abuelo Cepheus, su tía Andrómeda y él hubieran tenido parejas destinadas y poco apropiadas para la familia.

Sin embargo, el término poco apropiado no terminaba de definir a Harry, se dijo con pesar mientras suspiraba y lo observaba parado frente a su madre. No solo no era sangre pura, o era el enemigo de sus padres. Era la forma en que pensaba y manejaba las situaciones, los ideales que consideraba importantes. Draco y él eran tan diferentes que habían terminado siendo enemigos durante mucho tiempo y esto hacía que Draco temiera a diario que un día Harry se alejara de él, que pese a lo mucho que lo amara, se diera cuenta que no era lo suficiente, que aún amaba a Weasley, que se enamorara de alguien más.

Temía que su matrimonio, que no tuvo sustento anterior, no soportara la relación.

Draco sabía que no podía vivir sin Harry.

¿Era para Harry igual?

En momentos así Draco no le diría nada a nadie.

Se lo callaría y reservaría para él.

Y rogaría porque sus miedos no se cumplieran.

.

-Señor Potter- escuchó a su madre saludar fríamente a su esposo- un placer verle.

Draco no necesitó verla para saber qué mirada estaba usando y suspiró mientras les hizo a los otros la seña de seguirlo. Vio que Harry quiso contestar cuando ella miró su mano, vislumbrando sus anillos.

-Los anillos matrimoniales de los Malfoy – escuchó y la miró observar su propia mano con un anillo similar, que debía ser falso dado que ellos tenían los originales y su padre no estaba para reemplazarlos -¿Por qué tú tienes esto?- le preguntó al menor. Draco consideró la opción de dejar a Harry contestar, pero rápidamente la desechó. No, eso sería peor. Harry ni siquiera entendería la mitad de los insultos elegantes que su madre le dirigiría. Rodó los ojos.

-Porque es mi pareja.

La voz de Draco cortó la conversación y atrajo la mirada de los presentes en el pasillo. Uno ya no podía ir a su oficina en paz, pensó con frustración. Le pasó a Altair a Pansy para sacar su varita de ser necesario y la miró con cuidado. Era una batalla de poderes. Plateado y azul se enfrentaron fuertemente, sin retroceder ni un paso. La mirada de su madre finalmente se desvió y se posó por unos segundos en su pequeño hermano, hasta mirarlo nuevamente, y dejar ver la limpia acusación en ellos.

Lo culpaba.

 _Lo culpaba de la muerte de su padre._

Lo retaba

 _Lo retaba a justificar la acción sin sonar a traición_

Lo interrogaba

 _Lo interrogaba por la presencia del niño_

Lo menospreciaba

 _Lo menospreciaba por escoger entre todas las personas a alguien como Potter._

-Papá- gritó Altaír exigiendo ser cargado y Narcissa frunció el ceño al ver que el gesto era dirigido a Harry. Harry lo miró y se acercó a él aún sin cargarlo, y Draco supo lo que su madre estaba pensando.

Que Altaír era su hijo.

Su hijo y de Harry.

Rogó no sonrojarse mientras recordaba como el moreno le dijo que quería tener un hijo. A lo largo de ese corto matrimonio no solo había sido una vez, sino varias las veces en que Draco había escuchado esa frase. Draco ya sabía que si había público y Harry lo cubría, es porque le diría algo romántico y le daría un beso, dulce y suave, de los que le gustaban. Al principio le había incomodado un poco pero una noche Harry le había mostrado las fotos de sus padres, y Draco lo comprendió.

 _Harry quería una familia como la que no pudo tener._

 _Quería alguien a quien amar como lo tuvieron sus padres._

 _Quería una razón para sobrevivir._

A Draco le gustaba especialmente aquella de la boda de James y Lily; la había mirado con un poco de envidia, dado que la suya se efectúo en cama y con él inconsciente. Harry lo había observado pasar la mano sobre la foto y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver su gesto, prometiendo que podrían retomar sus votos pronto. Era su último año después de todo.

También había una foto de Harry con sus padres, donde él era un bebé. Cuando Harry sonrió con tristeza, Draco, tratando de ser sutil, lo había arrastrado con él hacia las mazmorras donde estaba Altaír, diciendo que quería una foto de ellos tres. Había sido una foto preciosa, en especial porque Altaír era un bebé hermoso que se parecía a Draco.

Concéntrate- se dijo. Su madre estaba ahí y se había enterado que estaba casado con la persona que se había negado a entregar, siendo el director y siendo el veela que no se suponía debía ser.

-Madre-dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia que no fue correspondida. Harry observó confundido la mirada de desaprobación de Ron y los slytherin. Supuso que era una tradición sangre pura y eso. El silencio los invadió un rato y la rubia finalmente contestó.

-Draco-fue la fría respuesta.-Me gustaría hablar contigo. A solas.-agregó.

Harry tomó la mano de su esposo, dándole a entender a Draco que eso no sería posible. Hace unos días habían hablado de la historia que presentarían cuando les preguntasen por Altaír, pero no había quedado nada claro. Draco tampoco parecía tenerlas todas consigo en ese momento como para inventar una historia y representarla sin fallas.

Su miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y Draco afirmó bajando ligeramente la cabeza en comprensión a su petición.

-Lo siento. -respondió-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Tu misma me lo dijiste antes de volver al colegio.

La indignación en la cara de la rubia fue realmente visible. Harry sabía por Theodore que antes del inicio del año escolar ella misma había prácticamente corrido a Draco de la mansión, tirando en cara la muerte de su esposo. No sabía porqué exactamente, Snape dijo que fue debido a algo que Draco no hizo, pero si su esposo no lo había hecho, debía tener una buena razón. Aunque aún no quisiera tocar el tema.

Narcissa, por su parte, miró con atención la comunicación no verbal frente a ellos y luego al niño que el héroe sostenía. Totalmente furiosa, y olvidando que estaba rodeada de gente, Narcissa caminó hacia el rubio y le dio una bofetada que hubiera pasado a más, si no fuera porque el hombre lobo le había tomado la mano bruscamente y la había empujado hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? Tonto lobo de...

Se interrumpió al mirar al hombre lobo pararse frente a Draco y mirándola como si hubiera cometido algo imperdonable. Algo hizo clic en ella y explotó.

-¡Maldito traidor a la sangre!-gritó-¡Te uniste a Potter, te uniste a un clan de un hombre lobo, tuviste un hijo fuera del matrimonio! ¿Eres un veela, no es así? ¡Nos mentiste en la cara, y ahora tu padre está muerto!

Había sido tan rápido que ni Harry, ni Draco, podrían haberlo evitado. La marca roja y la cara de sorpresa de Draco había fue lo único que Harry pudo registrar antes de sostener a su esposo para que no cayera. Si no hubiera sido por Remus...

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo?- siseó Harry con enojo, pero una mano frente a él lo detuvo de decir nada más y miró a su esposo, cuyos ojos plateados estaban tapados por sus cabellos. Harry estuvo a punto de negarse a parar cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, muy parecida a la que Lucius le brindó en su segundo año. Fría y burlona.

Si en este momento, Lucius hubiera estado parado a su lado, Harry solo podría saber quién era su esposo por el anillo en su mano y los años extra que tendría su suegro. Sin embargo, la mirada burlona de Draco parecía haber hecho mella en Narcissa porque su mirada se había vuelto dolorosa. No así la del rubio que parecía estar en su mejor juego, pues podría decirse que era alegre. Sarcásticamente alegre. Y cuando habló no fue mejor. Era el mismo tono y el mismo siseo de su progenitor. Era una copia exacta.

-Mejor ser un traidor a la sangre que la marioneta del señor Oscuro-se burló-¿No es así, madre?. Dime ¿Disfrutaste la bofetada? Porque te aseguro que será la última vez que puedas tocarme.

Narcissa retrocedió unos pasos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Detente.

-¿Por qué?

-Basta. Deja de hablar como él ¡Deja de sonreír como él!

-¿Por qué, Narcissa?

Harry la vio tragar saliva. Había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Draco y lo sabía porque la rubia tenía los ojos furiosos, pero cristalinos. Harry sintió compasión por ella. No estaba de acuerdo en usar ese tipo de golpes, pero Draco era famoso por darlos, y aún más conocido por provocarlos. Su mirada observó a su esposo frente a él. Estos últimos días la perspectiva de Harry le habían hecho ver a un chico diferente. Era su veela. Tierno, amable, risueño, tímido. Una sonrisa suya hacía que el mundo de Harry se iluminara y un abrazo comprensivo había sido lo que lo había llevado hacia él.

Durante todo este tiempo se había preguntado si el rubio había cambiado, pero parecía que no.

Había cambiado para él, para sus dos amigos. Pero no para el mundo y ahora de pronto lo había recordado. Éste seguía siendo el chico que durante años se burló de sus padres muertos y sus amigos. Que le había fastidiado la vida en varias ocasiones e incluso había hecho chapas diciendo que apestaba. Miró a Draco, cuya mirada no se despegaba de la mujer frente a él. Se preguntó si había sido necesaria esa burla hacia su madre. Si le era tan necesario ganar a quien sea a como diera lugar.

No.

Mientras observaba su mejilla aún roja, Harry recordó que días antes, cuando el rubio se sentía morir había declarado lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre. Esta era una batalla que Draco podía ganar sin su ayuda, de hecho era el tipo de batallas que él siempre ganaba, pero una parte de él le dijo que era el tipo de batallas que ganaba dañándose en el proceso.

Mirando al slytherin frente a él, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez en sus anteriores batallas él no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de su ahora esposo.

Camino hacía él y le tomó la mano nuevamente permitiendo que las uñas del slytherin le marcaran la mano a él y sintiendo la fuerza y la desesperación que lo recorrían. Le acarició la mano con su pulgar suavemente buscando tranquilizarlo y lo sujetó con firmeza, tratando de demostrarle que estaban juntos, que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario que continuara, que cuando él no pudiera Harry pelearía por él. Demonios. Ojala pudiera darle un beso y hacer que se olvide de todo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su suegra, quien miraba furiosa la unión de sus manos, donde los anillos lucían.

-Debería marcharse, Narcissa- fue lo único que pudo decir. El lazo lo estaba desconcentrando un poco al mandarle las fuertes emociones de Draco, que chocaban entre sí.

La mirada de la rubia lo envolvió y la miró dirigir su mano hacia un bolsillo donde seguramente estaba su varita. Harry no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio había soltado su mano, pero ahora ésta tenía la varita de Harry (que recordaba tener en su bolsillo), apretada en ella. Sonrío. Así que Draco sí se fijaba donde la guardaba.

¿Eso significaba que lo observaba vestirse?

Si tan solo no estuviera su suegra podría molestarlo por eso.

-Soy tu tutora legal-exigió la rubia- no puedes...

-Narcissa Black- dijo mirándola fijamente y con un tono tan frío que nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, había usado contra Harry-Yo, Draco Malfoy, el director de Hogwarts, le prohíbo la entrada al castillo de ahora en adelante y le relevo de sus cargos académicos bajo el cargo de maltrato familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Director de Hogwarts? -dijo incrédula. -No es posible que te habían elegido a ti-balbuceó.

-Estará de acuerdo conmigo que como director puedo ofrecer protección a cualquier alumno que así lo necesite,- siguió ignorando el último comentario- incluyéndome, por lo que no necesito una tutora legal o alguien que tome decisiones legales por mí. Dado que en caso necesario ese derecho se atribuiría a mi esposo, Harry James Potter, por lo que su presencia en este castillo no es necesaria.

Le pido que se retire.

Narcissa enrojeció

-¿Me estás corriendo?

-Corriendo es una palabra impropia de una mujer de su clase, Señora Malfoy- se burló el rubio, volviendo a su propio tono- pero sí, eso estoy haciendo.

-Mi esposo era…

-Lo sé, pero puede cumplir sus funciones como parte del consejo por lechuza, se lo aseguro. De todas maneras debo revisar a quién designó para ocupar su lugar.

Narcissa miró al rubio fijamente y finalmente pasó de lado sin mirarlo. Draco sin embargo volteó.

-Y otra cosa más…

-¿Qué?-dijo Narcissa bruscamente

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, propietario de Malfoy Manor, te retiro los derechos sobre la propiedad por lo que todos aquellos a los que tenías autorizados a permanecer ahí serán desalojados en las próximas 24 horas, sin derecho a sacar nada que le pertenezca a la mansión.

La cara de Narcissa palideció y observó la fría mirada de su heredero apartarse de ella mientras se marchaba seguido de los slytherin y del hombre lobo, quien la miraba con compasión. No obstante una fría mirada esmeralda permaneció sobre ella así que, intentando no perder la compostura de nuevo, preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Potter?

Harry la observó fríamente y se acercó dos pasos a ella, mientras balanceaba su varita, por lo que ella retrocedió por instinto. Podía sentir la magia del muchacho tratando de asfixiar la suya.

-Si vuelves a tocar a mi esposo- advirtió- La siguiente después del señor Oscuro serás tú.

No se quedó a ver la mirada de la rubia, no le importó. Tenía que ir con Draco.

.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director no le sorprendió encontrar a Remus y a los slytherin fuera. Draco seguramente habría dicho que no era nada y los había despechado.

Ese veela caprichoso. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Ni siquiera había tomado a Altair, a pesar que quien lo sostenía era Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Se ha encerrado con magia. No podemos pasar.

Harry suspiró.

-Deberían irse. Quiero estar a solas con él.

-Pero Draco nos necesita-intentó Pansy.

-Sé que han pasado por muchas cosas- dijo- pero esto es algo que mi esposo y yo debemos hablar a solas.

-¿Quieres que nosotros nos vayamos también colega?-preguntó Ron, y Harry asintió y le hizo una ligera caricia a Altair.

-Si

-Bien, nos veremos más tarde.

Una vez que Harry se quedó solo, miró la puerta del director y la tocó. No parecía difícil de desbloquear. La magia del rubio estaba ahí, así que Harry dejó la suya salir levemente para unirse a la otra. Cuando esto sucedía, Harry no podía evitar recordarse que, de haber estado más al pendiente, se habría dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que sus magias se correspondían y mezclaban suavemente, sin necesidad de forzarlas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el moreno subió la escalera que lo guiaba hacia su rubio esposo. Él estaba revisando unos papeles. Fawkes dormía en su jaula.

-Sabía que la abrirías-comentó Draco sin mirarlo.

Harry sonrió suavemente y lo abrazó por detrás. Draco siguió revisando los papeles como si no estuviera ahí, pero se apoyó en él. Aunque aún despedía su ligero allure, la mirada del rubio parecía tan lejana a él que por un momento Harry pareció reencontrarse con el Draco que le odiaba.

Y todo era culpa de Narcissa.

Harry odiaba a los padres de Draco. Sabía que Draco los amaba y todo, pero Harry no podía sentirlo igual. Porque cuando la mirada de Draco se perdía Harry temía que estuviera pensando en si entregarlo a él no hubiera sido lo mejor. Su padre seguiría vivo y su madre aún lo amaría. A veces tampoco le gustaban los amigos de Draco, porque sentía que se lo estaban robando. Especialmente Blaise. Aunque con renuencia aceptaba que le caían bien.

Sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Harry nunca había tenido personas que amara y lo amaran durante mucho tiempo. Sus padres murieron y hasta hace poco Sirius también. Ginny decía que lo quería y sin embargo no podía separarse de Dean. Y Harry nunca había sentido lo que sentía hacia Draco con alguien más. ¿Y si Draco pensaba en que podía haber sido más feliz de otra forma? ¿Y si pensaba que pudo haber tenido una pareja mejor? Alguien como sus amigos sangre puras, que conocían el mundo que rodeaba a Draco a la perfección.

¿Y si Harry lo estaba limitando?

Harry sabía que el lado veela de Draco lo necesitaba. Y él amaba esa calidez y ternura solo dirigida a él, y en ese poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a ellas. Le habían dado una razón para sobrevivir a la futura batalla con Voldemort. Para ser feliz.

Harry sabía que si Draco se marchaba o dejaba de amarlo, él se derrumbaría.

¿Sería para Draco igual?

Sonrío para si mismo. El rubio tenía razón, Harry era un tonto. Él había admitido derretirse ante sus caricias y que su parte veela se dejó casi morir porque creía que nunca quería estar con ella. Para Draco sería igual o peor. Y Harry no permitiría nunca que Draco pasara nuevamente por ello.

Porque Draco se había vuelto su alma

Su corazón

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-susurró Draco, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. La única manera que tenía para calmar sus temores era hablándolos con Draco. Draco lo escucharía, lo protegería. Como cuando se derrumbó al ver a Sirius…

-Yo vivo por tí, porque me lo has permitido -dijo observando como el rubio abría los ojos sorprendido-Pero no sé si tú lo harías por mí. Sé que morirías por mí y eso me asusta, porque sé que vives por los slytherins, por tu hermano, por tu padrino, por tus amigos, por tus padres. Me asusta porque no sé en qué lugar estoy para tí. Si valgo la pena para que pierdas todo eso, a ellos.

Ahí estaba.

Todos los temores de Draco desaparecieron y se dió cuenta que el término poco apropiado no terminaría de definir a Harry, porque lo era. No era sangre pura, y era el enemigo de sus padres. Pero estaba preocupado igual que él acerca que un día se aleje de él, que pese a lo mucho que lo ama, se de cuenta que no era lo suficiente para él, que se necesite de alguien más.

Cuando Draco necesitara reafirmar algo sobre su relación.

Simplemente buscaría a Harry

-Lo vales-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lamento lo de tu madre.

Draco suspiró

-Está bien.

Harry sonrió levemente mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y observaba cómo se iba sonrojando. Los papeles se habían olvidado y sin demostrarlo se enorgulleció del efecto que provocaba en el rubio. Claro que cuando el rubio viera los papeles que debía haber avanzado en el día, le pegaría un buen golpe.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio avergonzado

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No

-Draco...-dijo con tono de advertencia y mirada fastidiada, él había hablado. Le tocaba al rubio.

-Potter...-respondió el otro

-Es Harry-dijo un poco frustrado por su avance con el nombre. Estaba empezando a pensar que Draco solo lo hacía por molestar.

-Es Potter-insistió el veela, rodando los ojos.

Harry resopló y entonces rió pícaramente. De seguro se le había ocurrido algo.

-En la mañana no era la forma en que me llamabas-dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Draco enrojeció

-Po…

Un beso del moreno lo hizo callar y Draco sintió como el otro se sentaba sobre él. Harry le besó lentamente y luego apartó un poco la túnica para besarle el cuello. Maldito tramposo. Draco suspiró cuando la mano del ojiverde sostuvo su cara y se vieron fijamente. Se mordió los labios y apoyó la cara en su hombro para que no lo viera.

Así era más fácil.

-Draco, no hemos hablado de esto. No he preguntado porque creía que en algún momento me lo dirías, pero necesito saber por qué tú tienes a tu hermano, por qué te culpas de la muerte de tu padre. Solo dime, Draco.

Él suspiró.

-Debíamos entregarte- susurró,-esa fue la misión que el Lord le asignó a mi familia. No sabíamos cómo hacerlo así que mi madre sugirió que usáramos la magia del veela que había en mí para seducirte y entregarte al Lord. Ella insistía en que Tonks no era parte veela, por lo que hacía que yo lo fuera- le explicó. Cuando lo vio asentir, porque seguramente ya había tenido esa platica con Sirius, continuó- Sin embargo mi cumpleaños era entre clases, así que no sabíamos si sería un buen plan hasta que tuviera 16 años. Ese día fue terrible. Los dolores, los cambios. Casi no podía soportarlo. Cuando terminó pude dormir pocas horas y nos tocaba pociones juntos. Debía entregar una carta a mis padres lo antes posible para informarles mi herencia, pero no sabía que ella ya le había contado el plan al señor Oscuro y había evitado un castigo a cambio de que te entregue a ellos. No quería, te juro que no quería… pero él iba a castigarnos y no se me ocurría nada. Luego madre se embarazó y tuvo a Altair. Gracias a Merlín decidieron ocultárselo a todos, incluso al señor Oscuro. Un bebé es un punto débil, ¿sabes? Estás preocupado por él todo el tiempo. En fin, ese día me levanté tarde así que fui antes de enviar la lechuza a la clase de pociones, y luego tú entraste y cuando te vi, cuando sentí tu aroma, supe que eras mi pareja. Fue mágico- dijo suavemente- fue tan maravilloso… pero pronto todo se esfumó y me di cuenta que todo estaba mal. No había manera de que entregara a mi pareja en manos de ese loco.

-Saliste corriendo.

-Fui a la biblioteca- confesó- Busqué por horas un remedio, algo que evitara que te sintieras atraído, que me obedecieras ciegamente. Lo encontré. Era un hechizo. Tendría guardianes y mientras ellos estuvieran a mi lado, el lado veela se escondería por completo. Era prácticamente suicidio, podría matar a mi veela y morir pero eso era mucho mejor que arrastrarte a esa trampa. Entonces- prosiguió- cuando no te entregué, cuando les mentí a mis padres sobre mi falta de herencia, de alguna manera el Lord se enteró y la quiso matar. Mi padre se metió para defenderla y... pagó en su lugar. Fui a casa, le lancé un obliviate a mi madre y robé a Altair. No quería que el Lord se enterara, no quería que ella creyera que él sería el veela.

Cuando Draco guardó silencio, Harry asintió y besó su cabello y lo meció suavemente. Ninguno dijo nada más. Se abrazaron un gran rato y luego Harry lo llevó a su habitación. Los papeles fueron olvidados por completo.

.

Mientras buscaba su ropa para ducharse, Harry miró a su rubio esposo cepillarse el cabello con enfado. No pudo evitar reír. Al parecer Harry lo había enredado demasiado mientras hacían el amor.

Es que era tan suave y brillante.

Harry lo había abrazado, lo había devorado, apenas llegaron a la habitación. Con pasión, con desesperación. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que era suyo, que estaba vivo. Que le amaba y que él lo amaba a él.

Hermione decía que ellos tenían un problema de comunicación y Ron de confianza, pero Harry no lo veía así. Ellos se decían cosas importantes y demostraban con acciones lo demás.

Pensando en ello movió una camiseta a otro lado y, sin querer, encontró el poema que tenía al dragón volando. Mirando de reojo a Draco, con una sonrisa malintencionada, lo leyó en voz alta con el fin de molestarlo acerca de los poemas que no le había dedicado pero alguien más si. Al contrario de lo que pensó, Draco se sonrojó, se sobresaltó y luego intentó saltar sobre él, tratando de quitarle el papel.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-exclamó desesperado. Estirando su mano lo más posible.

-De la biblioteca.

-¿La biblioteca?

-¿Qué, sabes quién lo escribió?

-Lo perdí, ¿de acuerdo? No quería que lo viera Pansy, así que lo escondí, y me olvidé de él. Cuando volví no estaba.

-Oh, porque yo lo encontré.

-¡Perfecto!-gritó Draco cuando logró arrebatarle el pergamino.

-¡Oye! Eso es mío-reclamó.

-¡Yo lo escribí!

-¡Yo lo encontré!

-No era... -tartamudeó-No se suponía que lo vieras. Solo estaba pasando el tiempo

-Fue una linda manera de pasar el tiempo-concordó-¿Me lo devuelves?

-¡No!

El rubio se escondió en el baño. Harry escuchó como se preguntaba cómo se desharía del papel.

Oh, no...

-Draco- gritó, notando la varita del rubio al lado de la cama, al menos no le daría un incendio- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Jamás!

Harry infló la mejilla y luego suspiró y abrió la puerta con magia. El rubio estaba leyendo el poema, sentado en la bañera. Se sobresaltó al mirarlo entrar y casi se cae si el moreno no lo hubiera atrapado.

-Eres un tramposo-exclamó mirando a la puerta.

Harry rió.

-Y tú un poeta malvado-respondió arrebatándole el papel- Y esto es mío.

-¿Por qué lo quieres?-dijo sonrojado y sin mirarlo- Solo es una copia barata del de tu ex-novia.

Harry miró hacia la puerta y se sentó a su lado

-Porque-inició, pensándolo un poco- porque, bueno, tu lo escribiste.

-¿Y eso que importa? No sabías que fui yo hasta hace poco.

-Importa mucho para mi- dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente - importa porque tu me importas más que nada en el mundo.

La mirada de Draco estaba tan pendiente de la suya que Harry sintió sus nervios surgir. Como todo buen veela, Draco cerró los ojos, esperando un beso; y Harry no se lo negó. Draco despedía un dulce olor, así que Harry olisqueó su cuello, deleitándose con su aroma.

-Te amo, Draco-murmuró, y como buen Malfoy, Draco dejó salir un sonido satisfecho.

Mirando al rubio temblar entre sus brazos, Harry pensó como hubiera sido el día de su boda, si Draco se hubiera casado libremente con él. Tal vez, pensó, debía preparar una verdadera ceremonia; y crear un hogar. Podrían ir a Grimmauld Place o quizá a Malfoy manor. Quizá Pansy y Hermione podrían organizar todo mientras él se encargaba de distraer a Draco. Quizá podría reconstruir la casa de sus padres. Nunca había considerado reconstruirla, pero tal vez sería bueno llevar a Draco.

Estaba seguro que le gustaría.

 **EPÍLOGO**

Slytherin - 350

Gryffindor - 300

Harry le dio una mirada al marcador mientras buscaba la snitch, y frunció el ceño cuando vio los marcadores actuales. Intentó concentrarse en buscar la snitch, pero era casi imposible porque, frente a él, jugando el último partido de lo que estaría su estadía en Hogwarts, su esposo se encontraba volando y buscando la snitch también, lo que hacía difícil para él no ver como su cabello se movía suavemente con el viento, o cómo lucía el traje de quidditch y sus botas.

Draco se veía tan diferente a hace meses, pensó. Tan vivo, sano.

Y sexy.

Natural, considerando que brillaba como un veela normal lo haría.

Como sintiendo su mirada sobre él, Draco lo miró de reojo, probablemente preguntándose qué le pasaba a Harry, y sonrió de lado con coquetería después de segundos. Harry sintió su corazón latir desembocado mientras se sonrojaba y devolvió la sonrisa pregunténdose qué era eso que lo atraía de tal forma a Draco. Era obvio que no era el allure, porque podía sentir cuando era usado. Era algo nuevo, algo diferente, pensó.

Tratando de concentrarse, Harry buscó la snitch y la ubicó por fin cerca de los aros de Slytherin. Cuando empezó su marcha hacia ellos, Draco pasó a su lado con una velocidad sorprendente. Un bludger pasó al lado de Harry, y aunque éste lo evitó con destreza, le dio el tiempo suficiente al rubio para superarlo. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, Harry aceleró el paso; pero en un giro inesperado de la snitch, pronto lo único que vio Harry era a su rubio esposo volando hacia él.

¿Dónde?,se preguntó, ¿A dónde fue la snitch?

Una mano se estiró y cerró a centímetros de su mejilla, pero lo único que Harry miraba era la cara del slytherin. Por lo que parecieron minutos, todos, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio; y Harry pudo oír el latido de ambos corazones, y mirar a los ojos a Draco, quien dejó de ver la snitch y también miró a Harry, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Como si se hubiera enamorado a primera vista.

Como si hubieran hecho todo al revés, antes de enamorarse.

Los gritos de victoria estallaron por todos lados, y con sorpresa, Draco abrió la mano y dejó fluir la pequeña snitch.

-¡El buscador de slytherin atrapó la snitch!-se escuchó la voz de Dean Thomas.-Eso deja a Slytherin con 500 puntos contra 300 de Gryffindor. Nuestro director da por terminado el último partido del año, capturando la pelotita plateada ¡SLYTHERIN GANA!

Cientos de abrazos llovieron hacia Draco y lo alejaron de Harry, quien recibió en su lugar miradas consoladoras. Estaba sonriendo resignado cuando un hechizo lo tomó por sorpresa. Escuchó los gritos de horror alrededor de él, y sintió como sus manos soltaban su escoba. Lo siguiente que vio fue la expresión de pánico de Draco.

Harry adivinó, más que ver, que había sido Ginny la que lo había tirado de la escoba con un hechizo. Solo ella tenía una puntería tan terrible. O buena, en este caso.

Pero hubo algo más, una bludger apareció de la nada. Sin dudarlo, Draco voló hacia él y lo apartó del camino, desviando la bludger de la cabeza de Harry a su espalda, produciendo un desagradable 'crack' al chocar contra el rubio. Eso fue lo último que escuchó Harry mientras los gritos se hacían más fuertes y todo se oscureciera.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una mirada plateada flotaba sobre él.

-Draco-murmuró.

-Harry-gritó el rubio mientras lo abrazaba- Por Merlín, Harry. ¿Estás bien?

¿Estar bien? ¿Qué había pasado? La bludger…

-¡Draco!-exclamó levantándose y tomándolo por los hombros-¡Draco!¿Estás bien? La bludger te golpeó. Oí cómo sonaba.

Draco asintió

-Rompió parte de mi columna vertebral pero mi padrino y el hecho de que sea un veela ayudaron mucho. Tu me preocupas más, no pude evitar que tu cabeza chocara contra el suelo al caer. Todos estaban en shock, lo único que pudieron hacer fue brindarnos rápida atención médica.

-Ginny…

Draco se sonrojó.

-Casi la mato, Harry-confesó.-Luego de que me recuperé, me dirigí hacia ella e invadí la sala común de Gryffindor. Saqué las garras e iba a destrozarle el cuello.Y cuando Granger intentó detenerme con un aturdidor, la noqueé. Severus, Pomfrey y McGonagall, llegaron y se la llevaron. Dijeron que ellos lo solucionarán.

-Oh, Draco. No tienes que sentirte…- Harry invadió el enlace, e interrumpió lo que iba a decir porque más que culpa, preocupación o dolor en el enlace, lo que Draco sentía, era emoción.

-¿Por qué estás feliz? ¿La mataste?

Draco rió y negó con la cabeza, luego los cubrió a ambos con la sábana del moreno y susurró.

-Vamos a ser padres.

.

Resultó que Draco había protegido, no solo a Harry, sino a alguien más en su caída; por lo que Madam Pomfrey había hecho estudios para verificar su columna y se dió cuenta de su estado.

Aunque debido a la manera en que Draco se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Ginny, más que decírselo, lo gritó frente a todos los presentes en la Casa de Gryffindor, haciendo que Draco enseguida deshiciera sus garras. Harry desafortunadamente no lo había visto, pero Hermione le había dado un recuerdo exacto de ese momento

Ahora, por fin nuevamente en tranquilidad, y mirando el pequeño pergamino que contenía el poema de Draco, Harry alzó la mirada y escuchó atentamente como éste daba el discurso de despedida a todos sus compañeros. Cuando la comida terminó, y ambos llegaron al despacho de Draco, Harry le tomó la mano y le abrazó, nostálgico. Pronto iría a la escuela de aurores y pasaría algunas horas al día lejos de él. Por un lado eso era bueno, porque por fin Draco podría ponerse al día con su papel de director, y por el otro era malo, pues era la primera vez que estarían separados por más de una hora. Además el rubio estaba en estado; y Harry quería vivir todo el embarazo con él.

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con dos dedos lo volvieron a la realidad, y lo alejó de sus pensamientos acerca de cómo debía cambiar su carrera y volverse profesor.

-Estaré bien.

-No lo dudo, es que no quiero irme.

-Vamos, siempre quisiste ser auror. Son solo unas horas al día. Te han permitido no vivir en la academia.

Harry asintió de mala gana.

-Lo sé.

-Además aún tenemos todas las vacaciones- susurró Draco, rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.-Ahora que derrotaste a Voldemort podrás ocupar todas esas horas en mí. Un inocente veela enamorado que necesita atención constante de su pareja.

Harry le besó la nariz, y luego suavemente le besó la boca y se deslizó a su cuello.

-Quizá deberíamos empezar a aprovechar esas horas-susurró y, con una pequeña carcajada, Draco se alejó de él.

-No, señor. No tengo tiempo ahora. Ayer jugueteé contigo y ahora McGonagall tiene mi escritorio lleno de cartas que al parecer debo firmar. Ve a ocuparte en otras cosas. Te veo en la cena.

Rodando los ojos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry obedeció.

.

Una relación que lo hiciese feliz…

Harry estaba platicando con Hermione, sobre cierto secreto, cuando Draco Malfoy apareció en un pasillo con Parkinson a su lado. Harry se permitió sonreír, recordando aquella vez que Pansy hablaba sin parar y Draco no soltaba su lectura.

No obstante, esta vez Parkinson paró de hablar al verlo y se despidió; y, quitando la mirada del pergamino, Draco le sonrió mientras le despedía. Después, volteó sonriendo hacia Harry y se acercó con suavidad para robarle un ligero beso.

-Así que-murmuró cuando se separó- ¿Qué es lo que todos ustedes me esconden?

-Ya lo sabrás cuando vayamos a casa.

-El director de Hogwarts vive en Hogwarts-comentó Draco, no muy convencido-¿No es así?

-No este director-respondió Harry, tomando su mano- Tú vivirás en otro lugar.

-¿Malfoy manor?

-Mmm no.

-¿Grimmauld Place?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No. Iremos a Godric Hollow.

-¿Godric Hollow? ¿Por qué vamos ahí? ¿Espera, tienes una casa ahí?

-No. Tenemos una casa ahí -respondió el moreno dando un topón de dedos en la frente del veela. -Y sí. Ahí nací y vivieron mis padres. Es un lugar nuevo para ambos y quiero que lo conozcas.

-Ahh-dijo Draco sin saber que decir realmente.

-Vamos-dijo nuevamente el futuro auror, y sonrió-Dijiste que me ocupara de otras cosas, así que quiero mostrarte lo que hice mientras trabajabas. Todo está listo.

\- ¿Qué está listo?-preguntó Draco.

-Pronto lo verás, vamos. Trae a Scorpius, también le encantará.

El director rodó los ojos, y puso su mano suavemente en su estómago.

-Como si pudiera dejarlo.

.

Lámparas blancas colgando. Lirios por todos lados. Un pequeño altar en el centro.

El ministro estaba de pie y sus amigos a los alrededores estaban sentados en las sillas esperando.

Draco sonrió bobamente.

-Hiciste una ceremonia-susurró emocionado, y Harry asintió.

-Sé que realmente querías algo como esto.- Se acomodó su indomable melena y sonrió sonrojado- ¿Te gusta?

Draco asintió

-Es maravilloso.

-Y lo será más-agregó Pansy acercándose.- Vamos, Draco, tienes que arreglarte. El profesor Snape está listo para entregarte, y Theo y Blaise están ansiosos por ser tus padrinos de boda.Y tú Potter-exclamó señalando al moreno -Muevete también.

-Espera-pidió Harry, tomando la mano de Draco-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Soltando el aire contenido, Draco sonrió suavemente y lo abrazó.

-Por Merlín, no me des estos sustos. Claro que quiero casarme.

.

.

Yo los uno

Pese a que Harry ya había oído esas palabras antes, nunca se imaginó la diferencia que hacía que Draco estuviera ahí, rodeado de flores y con una sonrisa brillante frente a él, en lugar de inconsciente sobre la cama; mientras el vínculo se reafirmaba y llenaba de calidez su corazón.

-Ahora pueden besarse-exclamó el ministro, y Harry se acercó a un sonrojado Draco y depositó un suave beso.

-Te amo-exclamó en medio de los aplausos.

Con una sonrisa tímida y extremadamente feliz, Draco susurró lo mismo. Las runas se envolvieron y renovaron.

Harry sonrió tal como o aún más que cuando lo hizo la primera vez que se casaron. Con una felicidad mayor y un amor más profundo. No había amenazas de muerte o peticiones sin cumplir. No había dudas o temores. Solo cariño, amor y comprensión. Ahora se conocían y eran amigos. Eran padres y hermanos mayores.

Las felicitaciones y abrazos llovieron sobre ambos, pero Harry solo podía ver a su pareja sonreír. Draco era feliz y se lo merecía, era todo lo que importaba. Ambos habían unido sus magias, su alma y sus mentes. Eran uno solo y ya nadie podría evitarlo. Poniendo su mano en su pecho, lo sintió.

Estaba latiendo

 _…Suave…_

 _…Rítmico…_

 _…Cálido…_

Era el corazón de Draco.

Era su corazón.


End file.
